Huyendo de un psicopata acosador
by Rati-Chan10
Summary: Se puede decir que el calor nos pone algo sensibles, tal vez tan sensibles que no podemos evitar hacer cosas que no son muy sanas, ademas nos descontrolamos, pero y si vivieras en una habitacion solo con la persona que te gusta...¿te podrias controlar?
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! soy una escritora q esta probando q tal es escribiendo ff.espero q sea de su agrado porque sentirse que puedo hacer estas cosas...por cierto, normalmente dibujo lo que pienso, pero...en fin ahi voy!

**SUMARIO**:Se puede decir que el calor nos pone algo sensibles, tal vez tan sensibles que no podemos evitar hacer cosas que no son muy sanas, ademas nos descontrolamos, pero y si vivieras en una habitacion solo con la persona que te gusta...¿te podrias controlar? Strongest Pair!

**Advertencia**: Este ff es shonen ai, asi que los homofobicos que lean esto será bajo su responsabilidad.

**Disclaimer**: Si Prince Of Tennis me perteneciera, con el dinero que reuniria compraria como esclavo sexual a Fernando Alonso.

**Pareja**: Strongest Pair y muchas otras que espero que le agraden.

**Dedicado a mi sensei Chris M Black, porque sin ella nunca hubiese conocido a Tezuka-chan, y por pegarme con un sarten hasta que mi cerebro dió para escribir esto.**

**Ni te atrevas Syusuke Fuji!**

-Uff! hasta cuando daremos vueltas por la cancha ya me duelen las piernas!- se quejó Momoshiro En el club de tenis Seigaku, todos corrian alrededor de las canchas en el acostumbrado entrenamiento, y aunque el calor alteraba "levemente" el comportamiento de los integrantes del equipo, se podria decir que era un dia muy normal...

-fshhh! -siseaba Kaoru de enojo detras de Momoshiro.

-Deja de hacer ese sonido tan fastidioso SERPIENTE¿no ves que me molestas?-reclamó enfadado Takeshi haciendo enfasis en la palabra "serpiente"

-Vete al diablo idiota.-

Si, definitivamente era un dia normal en el Seishun Gakuen.  
-se acabo el entrenamiento por hoy-informó Tezuka al resto del equipo.

En los vestidores...

-Date prisa Ryoma necesito ducharme!-Momo gritó desesperado a Ryoma quien al parecer no tomaba en cuenta su desesperacion-Ufff! Me derritooo!- seguia gritando Momo

-¿Por que no usas la ducha que kaoru acaba de usar?- le dijo Ryoma al pobre quien se encontraba al borde del colapso Momoshiro mira al pequeño de forma asesina

-¿Te estas burlando de mi verdad,yo nunca me bañaria en el mismo lugar donde estuvo esa serpiente! NUNCA!--Entonces tendras que esperar que yo salga- le dió la espalda a su amigo y continuo duchandose dejando al pobre de Momo con cara de zombi.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

Syusuke estaba recostado de una pared con los ojos cerrados, con su tipico semblante, aunque con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del calor.

-no te vas a duchar...Kunimitsu?- preguntó sin nisiquiera mirar, solo escuchando los pasos de aquella persona, sabia de quien se trataba.  
-lo siento pero no acostumbro a usar las mismas duchas que los demas- contestó tranquilamente Tezuka. Siguió caminando pero de repente sientió una mano sujetar su antebrazo.  
-hace calor ¿verdad?-le dijo Syusuke a Tezuka de una forma muy insinuante.  
Tezuka se quedo en silencio por un momento, se acomodo sus lentes, se safo de quien lo sostenia y se fue, Syusuke se le quedo mirando hasta que cruzo la esquina.

Hace unos dias que la actitud del castaño para con él habia cambiado mucho, no sabia si se debia al calor, no era que le disgustara demasiado, pero la verdad los coqueteos simples e inocentes de Syusuke se habian ido al caño cuando comenzó lo que los demas integrantes de Seigaku bautizaron con el nombre de SIDA (Sensibilidad a Incontrolables Deseos no Apropiados) que era una especie de sindrome causado por el calor, desde que habia empezado aquella extraña epidemia ya el castaño no le enviaba aquellas miradas insinuantes sino que lo acosaba de la manera mas descarada posible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoo

En el comedor...

-diablos a estas horas de la tarde el calor sigue siendo de mediodia!-se queja Momo

Ryoma se estaba poniendo la ropa, pero algo lo hizo detenerse: una espalda desnuda bien torneada estaba frente a el, tenia una piel que al contacto se sentiria suave y delicada, el pequeño quedo cautivado ante tal revelacion.

-"Sadaharu-sempai es tan...-pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-Echizen...holaaa!-le gritaba Momo moviendo su mano en el rostro del peque-" que hace mirandolo? "- ¿nos vamos?  
-eh?...si...vamos-se levanto y se fue adelante algo sonrojado

Momoshiro frunció el ceño.

Habia algo que no le gustaba nada en esa mirada que tenia el pequeñin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Tezuka estaba en su ducha privada, el agua recorria su cuerpo suavemente, sentia un cosquilleo en su antebrazo cada vez que recordaba como Syusuke lo sostenia, de repente su cuerpo fue recorrido por un fuerte calor y sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave tono rosa.

Esta demas decir que Syusuke era la unica persona que tocaba al bochou y vivia para contarlo.

-"Syusuke...este juego está yendo demasiado lejos...y si juegas conmigo...perderás"-

No podia evitar pensar en el comportamiento tan extraño de Syusuke, pero lejos de parecerle desagradable, le parecia muy provocativo y excitante y era eso en lo que no queria pensar.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Ryoma y Momoshiro iban camino a casa, ambos estaban muy callados, los pensamiento de estaban muy lejos del lugar, mejor dicho, el pequeño ni siquiera parecia estar en el mismo universo.

Mientras que en la mente de Momoshiro...era obvio que estaba Echizen, de hecho era la unica cosa o persona que podia ocupar tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos.

Estaba furioso, detestaba el cambio de comportamiento que habia tendido el ojidorado...y sobretodo las extrañas miradas que le echaba al rey de la data. Pero una voz femenina interrumpió sus pesamientos.

-Ryoma...espera...-los alcanzó jadeando, casi con la lengua afuera-crei...que nos...iriamos...juntos...

Ryoma se le quedo mirando un segundo, luego se dio la vuelta y siguio adelante los tres chicos siguieron caminado, Ryoma seguia distraido, Momoshiro lo miraba de forma asesina, y detras de ellos Sakuno, quien iba bien sonrojada

Al llegar a la casa de la chica esta se despidio primero de Momoshiro, y despues de Ryoma que no parecio darse cuenta, luego Los chicos se fueron y dejaron a la pobre Sakuno muy triste por la indiferencia de su amado

los dos siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que Momo rompio el hielo -eres un tonto, lo sabias?-gruño-cuando aprenderas a tratar bien a las chicas!-Ryoma se detuvo al ver la cara de furia que tenia su amigo

-mmm...yo no le pedi que nos acompañara-cerro sus ojos y siguio caminando como si nada dejando a Momo un poco aliviado de que aquella niña no tubiera la mas minima oportunidad.

OOOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tezuka estaba comiendo en otra mesa cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, sintió un pequeño escalofrio en su espalda cuando sientió una mano deslizandose por su nuca pero no mostro expresion alguna(N/A haciendose el duro, claro..)

-estas acosandome?-pregunto de forma tranquila y siguio comiendo -tu forma de comer es muy...excitante-se sonrio de forma sarcastica

Tezuka se quedo en silencio.

-y ahora te dedicas a espiar a las personas mientras comen-  
-o.ó solo si esa persona se llama kunimitsu-sonrio sarcasticamente -mmm...interesante...-continuo comiendo

-aagg! el calor esta insoportable vamos a tomar un baño si?-lo persuadió de forma seductora.

Tezuka dejo su comida, se levanto y se fue dejando nuevamente solo a Fuji -te cansaras de escapar!-dijo Fuji en voz alta, todos se le quedaron viendo-eh...jeje...cosas de... tenis-se sonrio y empezo a comer.

-Hmp, que fastidio.- susurró para si recargando su rostro sobre sus manos.- Algun dia te cansaras de mostrarme esa capa que esconde lo que sientes...Ese día terminaremos lo que empezamos hace algun tiempo.

FLASH BACK:

Eso fue hace como un mes, despues de los entrenamientos diarios, Tezuka se quedo solo a entrenar, queria mejorar su tiro con efecto(N/A claro el queria ser el mejor...quien no?). no se percato que fuera de la cancha, Fuji lo estaba mirando-entrenas despues de entrenar?-tomo por sorpresa a Kunimitsu que se detuvo algo asustado

-por que no te haz ido?-pregunto Tezuka sin voltear la cara -olvide mis calzoncillos en mi casillero, luego te vi...y pense que seria buena idea hacerte compañia-se recosto de un poste.  
se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Kunimitsu le hizo una proposicion a Fuji

-quieres practicar?-pregunto friamente.

Fuji enarco una ceja y acentuo mas su sonrisa

-de acuerdo, un juego de un set

45 minutos despues...

-juego y set para Kunimitsu-susurró Syusuke.

el ojiazul fijo su vista en el de lentes, pudo observar como este se alejaba hacia los vestidores con un gesto de fastidio, aunque el sabia muy bien que el juego le habia resultado muy divertido.

Fuji lo siguió.

al entrar a los vestidores pudo escuchar el agua correr en una de las duchas.

Una idea traviesa paso por su mente.

-que haces Syusuke?-Tezuka pregunto sorprendido al sentir los brazos de Fuji rodeando su cintura

-hago lo que tu cuerpo me pide- le susurro al oido de forma seductora

al sentir el calor de Fuji rozando su oreja Kunimitsu no pudo evitar una carga electrica por todo su cuerpo

Tezuka cerro sus ojos y Syusuke comprendio rapido lo que su expresion decia. poco a poco fue acercando su boca hacia el cuello de Tezuka y lo beso suavemente, del cuello paso a besar su oreja, Kunimitsu dejo escapar un leve suspiro,estaba siendo demasiado flexible con la accion del ojiazul, por un momento sintió unas inmensas ganas de corresponder a los actos de Syusuke y de besarlo con intensidad, no sabia por qué, solo queria hacerlo por que fué un momento de debilidad, simplemente sintió ganas de hacerlo. Pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir los labios del otro muy cerca de su boca, Justo en ese momento despertó del trance y se separó, dejando a Fuji un tanto sorprendido.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, luego Fuji bajo la cara con una expresion de decepcion.

-creo que ya no quieres verdad?-

-...- Kunimitsu no dio respuesta alguna y Syusuke comprendio, pero se detuvo en la salida

-aunque tus ojos me digan que no, se que tu cuerpo piensa todo lo contrario.-

se marchó dejando a Kunimitsu algo aturdido y sorprendido por la actitud de su atacante.

FLASH BACK END

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

En una mesa se encontraban Eiji, Momoshiro y Ryoma. los dos primeros conversaban sobre la ola de calor:

-Syuichiroh dice que esto seguira por lo menos hasta el domingo.-

-pues espero que acabe pronto porque voy a terminar muy flaquito y no podre seguir jugando-Miró alrededor- y ademas ya empieza a causar efectos secundarios- dijo señalando al monton de parejitas que se hallaban comiendo "jamon" no importaba si estubieran en el comedor.

Eiji lo miró con cara de no comprender lo que capto rapidamente Takeshi que no dijo nada mas al respecto.

-por cierto, por que Tezuka te castigo a ti y a Kaidoh ayer en los entrenamientos?-pregunto el neko con mucha curiosidad

Momoshiro se quedo en silencio por un largo rato pensando en la pregunta que le hizo el neko

-...Kaidoh es un estupido-susurro con la cabeza agachada

-eh? que dijiste?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad Eiji

Momo sacudio la cabeza con fuerza

-ehh...nada, nada- dijo inmediatamente enrojeciendose hasta los nudillos.

-O.ó...nyaa!...cuentame picaro-

-no...olvidalo- respondió atropellando las palabras.

Los dos se quedaron viendo a Ryoma que se veia muy distraido. Syuichiroh llego a donde estaban los tres chicos y se sento a comer

-oye Eiji por que no me esperaste ya iba a terminar mi examen.-

-nya! lo siento mi estomago no paraba de rugir, y tuve que hacerle caso o si no haria algo en mi contra-se disculpo Eiji

Syuichiroh se pèrcato de la cara de Ryoma que se veia bastante distraido

-...oigan, que le ocurre a Ryoma?-

-mmm...no lo se-dijo Momoshiro, pero el sabia lo que tenia el pequeño y no le gustaba para nada

-esta pensando en la novia!-empezo a cantar Eiji

Pero el pequeño no hizo caso de lo que decian los tres chicos, el solo seguia distraido, pensando, estaba viendo la espalda que vio el dia anterior, pero en esta ocasion estaba cubierta por la camisa del colegio, estaba sentado frente a él en otra mesa conversando con Kaoru.

-"tengo que hacer algo"-penso Ryoma.

Bebio jugo, tomo fuerzas, se levanto y se fue caminando hacia esa persona.

los tres chicos que estaban con el solo lo miraban preguntandose ¿que diablos hace Ryoma? O.ó

Cuando el peque llego hacia Sadaharu éste se levanto y se fue para otra parte con Kaoru si percatarse de que el joven pricipe estuvo detras de él, y dejo al pequeño ahi, parado...solito.

Pero el no se iba a dar por vencido. camino detras de Sadaharu y lo siguio hasta su salon de clases. cuando llego al salon:

-Inui-semp...-se quedo paralizado, el salon estaba lleno de alumnos, entre ellos Inui que lo miraba con la ceja levantada

-eh...lo siento-se disculpo el pequeño muy sonrojado... demasiado sonrojado

Sadaharu quedo muy sorprendido- "¿por que Echizen llego asi de precipitado¿que iba a decirme¿hablarme?"-esa aparicion de Ryoma lo dejo muy inquieto.

A Sadaharu le brillaron los ojos debajo de la montura cuadrada de sus lentes-"eso no estaba calculado"

Ryoma regreso a su salon de clases cabizbajo, muy achicopalado, lo que le paso hace un momento fue algo vergonzoso (N/A bueno, por lo menos para el...yo me sentiria igual)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la clase donde estaban Momoshiro y Kaidoh(N/A no se si ellos estudian juntos, pero este mi ff y yo quise ponerlos a ellos juntos en la misma clase). estaban viendo una clase super aburrida. A los dos chicos le pasaban cosas por la cabeza muy distintas a la explicacion matematica que estaba dando el profesor.

-"creo que mi Ryoma esta mostrando interes por alguien mas...por dios que calor hace aqui" T.T- pensó Momoshiro abanicandose con la mano.

Unos puestos mas lejos...

-"todavia me pregunto por que estudio con este idiota...estupido Momoshiro...odio que me llames serpiente...fshh!...que calor"-

Entonces un recuerdo pasó por la mente de ambos...

FLASH BACK:

Momoshiro iba corriendo hacia los entrenamientos muy apurado, era tarde y si no llegaba a tiempo Tezuka le iba a poner un castigo que nunca se le olvidaria

-voy a llegar tarde-decia mientras jadeaba ya que corria como piloto de formula 1(N/A sorry, es que adoro ese deporte)

Por otro callejon caminaba algo apurado y siseando Kaoru

-maldicion, por que me quede jugando con ese gatito...bueno en realidad, era muy lindo...fshhh!

-DIABLOS!

-MALDICION!

PUMMM! un fuerte choque de craneos se escucho entre el callejon que iba conectado a los otros dos callejones. Dos cuerpos muy mareados estaban tirados en suelo. uno sobre el otro, entre la caida y los moretones quedo algo de ellos que estaba conectado.

-PUAGHHH! que asco! que te sucede te has vuelto loco serpiente?-un atonito Momoshiro se oia gritar en el callejon.

Y no era para menos, Momoshiro al momento de caer, posó sus labios encima de los de Kaoru, claro fue involuntariamente, pero eso no era impedimento para sonrojarse en extremo, tanto que no tendria nada que envidiarle al cabello de Eiji.

-por que no te mueves de encima de mi para enseñarte que no debes besar a las "serpientes" como yo-un muy molesto Kaoru se oia en el callejon-ademas, besas terrible

Momo se quito de encima de Kaidoh, pero no se levantaron del suelo

-crees que yo querria besar a una serpiente?-se quejaba mientras se limpiaba sus labios y ponia una cara de enorme asco-ademas por tu culpa mis cosas estan regadas por el suelo

los dos estaban en el suelo recogiendo el desastre que esa estrepitosa caida proboco. en eso, Momoshiro se paraliza al sentir que la mano de la serpiente se posaba en su delicado trasero. Momoshiro no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos y ponerlos grandes como platos, mientras un fuerte color rojo subia a su rostro como un volcan a punto de hacer erupcion...O/./o

-que diablos haces?-pregunta Momoshiro sorprendido

-oye, no me habia dado cuenta, pero tu trasero se ve bien ejercitado, y yo crei que era el unico que hacia ejercicio en las mañanas...-dijo descaradamente, con un tono propio de Syusuke.

Momoshiro enfurecio mas al oir esto, se dio la vuelta y tomo a Kaidoh por la camisa con mucha furia

-ya veras idiota, te voy a...-se quedo en silencio por un momento

los dos se quedaron callados por un largo rato,sus rostros estaban bastante cerca y cada vez iban acercandose mas,los dos solo se quedaron ahi, mirandose fijamente a los ojos hasta que Kaoru rompio el silencio.

-si vas a golpearme hazlo ahora porque se nos hace tarde-esto hizo a Momoshiro despertarse de su trance y soltar a la serpiente bruzcamente

los dos jovenes terminaron de recojer sus cosas y se fueron a los entrenamientos, los dos apartados el uno del otro.

al llegar...

-Momoshiro, Kaidoh, 50 vueltas al rededor de la cancha, ya!-un enfurecido Tezuka se oyo en la cancha al ver a los dos chicos que habian llegado bastante tarde...

FLASH BACK END...

Al recordar eso, los dos jovenes regresarom rapido a la realidad, sacudieron las cabezas y susurraron al unisono:

-Maldicion-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras que en otro salon de clases se encontraba Tezuka muy pensativo, no prestaba atencion a la clase, solo pensaba, en la unica persona que ha sido capaz de causarle tal distraccion. Recordaba como Fuji lo tomaba del brazo, como lo tomo de la cintura aquella tarde en las duchas, y en lo bien que se sentia la boca de de su atacante en su cuello

Entre todos esos recuerdos placenteros Tezuka no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa, algo asi como una sorisa de picardia por saber, que Syusuke Fuji ha sido la unica persona que lo ha hecho sentir de esa manera. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su hermosa sonrisa aumento su brillo.

en las practicas de la tarde...

los chicos estaban practicando como siempre, pero aun asi el ambiente se sentia bastante pesado, el calor habia llegado a tal extremo, que los jovenes Seigaku tomaban actitudes bastante extrañas entre ellos, tal es el caso de Sadaharu, quen no separaba su vista de aquel jovencito que lo dejo sorprendido hace unas horas en su salon de clases, su curiosidad por saber que queria decirle ese pequeño con tanta insistencia lo estaba matando.

-no has dejado de mirar a Echizen, hay algo especial en el?-Tezuka se paro al lado de Inui mirando al mismo lugar que el

-eh?...solo miraba... ya sabes, lo estudio, veo como van sus movimientos-acomodo sus lentes un poco fuera de lugar.

-mmm...ya veo, y has notado algo diferente?

A Sadaharu se le ocurrio una idea gracias a esa pregunta, parece que ahora si sabra como descubrir lo que queria el peque

-pues, en mi opinion necesita mejorar la posicion en su tiro

-su posicion, pero no noto nada extraño en su tiro...en fin, tu eres el entrenador, caulquier cosa que digas estaré de acuerdo contigo.-Tezuka aprobo la sugerencia de Inui, lo que lo contento mucho

-si, pense que, no seria mala idea, si me lo permites, ayudarlo depues de las practicas-pregunto esperando la aprobacion de Tezuka

Tezuka enarco una ceja, ya habia adivinado las intenciones de Inui

-esta bien, si no tienes inconvenientes.-

-"perfecto"-penso sombriamente Sadaharu

Tezuka se acerco a donde Ryoma practicaba su tiro para informarle de que se quedara despues de las practicas con Sadaharu, esto le lleno de emocion los ojos del ojigato, ya que al fin habia encontrado el momento perfecto para acercar sus manos a...ejem, quiero decir, entrenar arduamente con su sempai.  
En las duchas...

-que te quedaras despues de las practicas con sadaharu, vaya, debes estar bastante mal-comento de forma burlona Eiji

-no creo eso, ademas, todo lo que sea para ser el mejor jugador de tenis-dijo Ryoma

-entonces nosotros podremos quedarnos para ver-se invito Suichiroh

-no, no quiero distraccion en la practica-cerro la conversacion Sadaharu

se produjo un silencio entre todos los que estaban en las duchas

-y por que no podemos ver lo que haran mas tarde?-a lo lejos se oyo la voz de Momoshiro que estaba muy serio, mejor dicho, molesto

-ya lo acabo de decir, no quisiera ninguna distraccion-termino Sadaharu

todos los que se encontraban en las duchas se quedaron callados, el ambiente se puso mas tenso de lo normal, Momoshiro y Sadaharu se quedaron mirando seriamente, hasta que Ryoma rompio ese silencio

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Inui-sempai, no quisiera practicar y tener a un monton de gente molestando a mi alrededor.-

-esta bien, ademas, solo fue una sugerencia, no era para que se pusieran asi-dijo alegremente Eiji

Despues de esta tensa conversacion todos volvieron a hacer lo que ya estaban haciendo.

Sadaharu caminó hacia los bebederos y alli encontró a Kaoru recostado en una pared. Parecia haberlo estado esperando (y no lucia muy contento que digamos)

-desde cuando te dedicas a ayudar a los demas jugadores en practicas privadas?-pregunto Kaoru de forma calmada

-desde que te ayude a ti, he sentido el deber de ayudar a los demas-respondio Sadaharu con un tono relajado.

Sadaharu se detuvo unos segundos a ver el rostro de Kaidoh, y se le hizo una sonrisa saracastica

-estas celoso?-O.Ó

Kaoru ante esa pregunta se le subio un fuerte color rojo a la cara, a la vez puso una cara de enojo.

-de que demonios habria de estar celoso?-dijo exalatado la serpiente

Con su reaccion Sadaharu se emociono mucho mas y continuo provocando la ira de su atacante

-sientes celos de Echizen?...o...te molesta que yo quiera compartir con otros que no sean tu?-

- ¬/¬ no digas mas tonterias-se dio la vuelta enojado

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, luego Sadaharu volvio a hablar

-no te preocupes, solo voy a averiguar que queria decirme hace rato en el colegio-dijo para calmar a Kaidoh-aunque si veo que él desea algo de mi mas que solo clases, no creo que me vaya a oponer, de todos modos, no esta nada mal-arqueo una ceja.

El menor bufó, no era la primera vez que el rey de la data se comportaba asi por un chico, pero aun asi no podia negarse a si mismo que sentia celos.

-No sabia que te gustaran los chicos de septimo.- dijo con un tono altanero.

-De hecho, si me gustan.- susurró pasando rodeando la cintura de Kaidoh hablando a su oido. (El chico serpiente esta de espaldas)- Pero me gustan mucho mas los chicos de octavo.-

Terminó dandole un beso en el cuello, haciendo que a el menor se le erizara la piel y diera un suspiro.

Sadaharu se deshizo del contacto fisico que mantenia con Kaidoh y continuo su camino hacia los banquitos para sentarse a escribir sus ultima notas.  
Kaoru lo miraba fijamente, pensando en lo que el joven de los anteojos cuadrados hara despues de los entrenamientos. eso que le dijo Inui no le agrado para nada, pues sabia que el chico de los ojos dorados era el nuevo juguete de Sadaharu, estaba cansado de esa actitud de él, Mientras que en los banquitos, Sadaharu se sonreia para si mismo por la reaccion que acababa de ver en el chico serpiente-"esto le pone mas emocion a la situacion"-penso el data king-"veo que lo que ocurrio entre nosotros aun no se te olvida, y si no me equivoco, hay un 70,5 de posibilidades de que aun quieres que se repita, y te dan celos que Echizen este conmigo despues de los entrenamientos"-se volvio a sonreir y miro hacia donde estaba Kaoru quien no dejaba de mirarlo, eso lo emocionaba mucho mas.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

En las canchas seguian Syusuke y Oishi, estaban practicando(N/A ovbio...). Mas alla Syusuke era observado fijamente por unos ojos penetrantes protegidos por un par de anteojos. Despues que Fuji termino de practicar, se dirigio hacia la persona que lo observaba, Oishi al ver donde se dirijia Syusuke decidió por su bien que era hora de irse.

-me agrada saber que aun llamo tu atencion-dijo de forma muy sonriente Fuji

-no sueñes tanto, solo venia a decirte que las practicas acabaron hace tiempo y ya tienes que irte-dijo mirando el rostro de Fuji

Fuji sonrio para si, ya que sabia que Kunimitsu no habia ido hacia el solo para decirle que ya era hora de irse

-oh, claro, ya es hora de irse a casa...y... solo viniste para eso o hay algo mas?-pregunto ansioso Fuji

Kunimitsu se le quedo viendo un momento, pensando en que diria a esa pregunta, por dentro de él sentia ganas de decirle lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, o las ganas enormes de probar esos sonrientes labios. Pero en vez de eso no respondio nada alentador para Fuji.

-si, solo vine para decirte que ya es hora de irse-dijo Kunimitsu de forma fria

Fuji acentuó aun mas su sonrisa, esa actitud de Tezuka lo cautivaba.

-ademas, Sadaharu y Echizen se quedaran despues para practicar-dijo Kunimitsu con indiferencia

-eh? Echizen y Sadaharu se quedaran a practicar?-pregunto sorprendido Fuji, despues su rostro se calmo y volvio a sonreir-asi que Sadaharu consiguio una nueva victima.-

-asi es.-

se quedaron en silencio por un rato pensando en el nuevo chisme que corria por las canchas, hasta que Fuji hablo nuevamente

-y... que vas a hacer despues de salir?-persuadio a Kunimitsu

-cualquier cosa que no te incluya-corto Kunimitsu

-uy, eso es muy rudo de tu parte, pero esta bien, sera otro dia no?

-no lo creo-dijo sarcastico Kunimitsu

Fuji se levanto del banquito y se fue con su sonrisa de siempre

-me voy, tal vez si haya alguien que quiera divertirse conmigo por ahi...-se detuvo y dirigio su mirada a Tezuka.-pero sabes que tu eres el unico con quien yo quisiera divertirme-se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino

Tezuka se quedo solo, pensando en lo que Fuji acababa de decirle, y respondio para si mismo-"y tu sabes que yo tambien me muero por divertirme contigo"-despues se dirigio a los vestidores a buscar sus cosas para irse.

Despues que las practicas acabaron, todos se fueron a sus casas...todos excepto...

**Fin del Capitulo!**

Acerca de la historia:  
Si los personajes quedaron OCC es por que es consecuencia de la ola de calor, esta no es todavia la historia en si, mas bien es como un prologo, espero que en el siguiente capitulos se aclaren unas cuantas cositas. En el proximo cap vamos a ver a el strongest pair conviviendo juntos y el por qué.

Aqui queda mi FF, ya voy a trabajar en el segundo porque hasta yo quede picada y con ganas de saber quienes se quedaron despues de las practicas. Espero que les haya agradado la historia y tambien sus bellos y preciados reviews...n.n


	2. El SIDA ataca!

**Que tal!!!...de nuevo soy yo...despues de muchas recaidas y algunos problemas con mi musa (estuve a punto de despedirla)...he regresado para hacer el segundo capitulo de mi ff...mmm...asi gracias por los rewes, se siente bien leerlos...asi el capitulo...mmm...creo que me quede donde todos se van a casa menos...ya se los explico.**

**_dedicado nuevamente a mi sensei T.T Chris M. Black. _ **

Respondiendo REVIEWS!!!!

Maru BlackSG hell  
Que bueno que te haya gustado, sigue leyendo que seguro se pone mas interesante. En este cap vas a encontrar unas parejas qeue no estaba pensadas. Jeje acerdate del r eview!

Slakesailor  
Si, a mi tambien me gusta mucho la rival pair, este cap va a tener mas, no t olvides de comentario! XTressss  
. Que bueno que te gusto, espero que te agrade t anto como el anterior.

SuMiKo hoi hoi

Hoi hoi! disculpa la demora, pero mi compu se dañó y no tuve donde escribir!!!!gomen nasai!!! bueno aqui el nuevo cap!!!

No te olvides del review!!!!!

Animaniaca  
si, si aqui esta el nuevo cap, espero que te guste. REVIEW!!!

Chris M Black

si, si lo que sea!

Puroppu  
Si, a ese le queda un amplio camino..jeje XD espero que te guste que hace mi querido Syusuke en este cap!!!! REVIEW!!!!

InA-SaN

que bueno que te guste, espero impaciente tu review!!!!

akirachinty  
Si, pero que no te escuche Tezuka!!! jeje bueno aqui hay mucho Strongest Pair, y la verdad tienen muchas partes un poco...bueno leelo mejor!!! REVIEW!!!! akirachintySi, pero que no te escuche Tezuka!!! jeje bueno aqui hay mucho Strongest Pair, y la verdad tienen muchas partes un poco...bueno leelo mejor!!! REVIEW!!!! akirachintySi, pero que no te escuche Tezuka!!! jeje bueno aqui hay mucho Strongest Pair, y la verdad tienen muchas partes un poco...bueno leelo mejor!!! REVIEW!!!! 

**Capitulo2: El SIDA ataca!**

Despues que terminaron las practicas, todos se fueron a sus casas...todos exepto...

-shh! callense o nos descubriran-

-quien eres para callarme?-

-tu amigo-

-mmm...tienes razon...lo siento-

-shh, bajen la cabeza Inui-sempai esta cerca de aqui-

entre los arbustos se encontraban tres seres llenos de curiosidad (chismosos). un Kikumaru con muchas ganas de ver lo que pasaba, un Suichiroh no muy interesado en el asunto, pero igual esperando a ver si pasa algo interesante, y un Momoshiro a punto de botar fuego por la boca. el trio estaba escondido porque si los descubrian los hecharian de las canchas de la forma mas vergonsosa posible, pero es que querian saber lo que el pequeño ojigato haria con el rey de la data...se les hacia sospechosa esa situacion.

-ahi viene Ryoma-susurro Suichiroh al resto del peloton

Sadaharu se encontraba en la cancha esperando al peque que ya salia de los vestidores para encontrarse con su Inui-sempai. su rostro a pesar de haberse acabado de bañar se encontraba sudado, y no solo era por la fuerte ola de calor, tambien era de nervios-"por que me siento nervioso?, solo es Inui..."-sus pensamientos se bloquearon al ver frente suyo la razon de su inquietud. no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrio en su nuca

-ya estas listo?-pregunto Sadaharu con una leve sonrisa

-eh..s,si-respondio Ryoma nervioso. data enarco una ceja por la respuesta del peque-"que rayos te ocurre Echizen, no le demuestres tu debilidad"-se recobro de su mal momento y repondio seguro-estoy listo-

por otro lado de la cancha se encontraban otros ojos observando a los dos jovenes que estaban entrenando, unos ojos grandes y penetrantes, como los de una...

-serpiente!-murmuro sorprendido Momoshiro

-que creen que este haciendo?-pregunto Suichiroh

-pues lo mismo que nosotros, ver el entrenamiento de Ryoma, porque son muy interesantes-respondio Eiji

En fin, todos esos curiosos estaban observando la cancha donde el ojigato y data disque entrenaban.y, aunque ellos creian que estaban muy bien escondidos, Sadaharu ya sabia la ubicacion de todos, pero no se preocupo por decirselos, solo se hacia el desentendido.

Ryoma, quien a pesar de sus enormes nervios ya habia recobrado el valor se tomo el atrevimiento de hacer una pregunta un tanto indiscreta.

-mis tiros no tienen ningun problema verdad?-lo dijo mirando fijamente los anteojos cuadrados.

el mayor enarco una ceja y le respondio con otra pregunta al peque

-por que lo dices?-

-porque si tuviera un problema de pocision lo habrian descubierto hace tiempo-

Ante esa respuesta rapida del mas pequeño Inui se vio sorprendido y dejo escapar una sonrisa, el pequeño se le hizo interesante.

-entonces por que crees que pedi que te quedaras?-

el menor se quedo en silencio unos segundos pensando en esa pregunta, pero no se calló mucho tiempo.

-no lo se, pero no es para mejorar mi pocision-

Esto hizo ver aun mas interesante el pequeño para el rey de la data-"crei que serias aburrido, talvez si lo pueda usar"-sonrio observando disimuladamente el lugar donde se escondia la serpiente.

-juguemos un partido-dijo emocionado Sadaharu. Ryoma no pudo evitar sorprenderse y ponerse mas nervioso.

-eh?...un partido?-puso una cara de enorme sorpresa O.O

-si, de un set-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa-para olvidarnos de el calor que hace y para quemar calorias-

esas cosas que decia Sadaharu tenian al pequeño bastante confundido¿un juego¿de un set¿olvidarnos del calor? el pobre no entendia la actitud del mayor y ya empezaba a preguntarse que rayos le pasaba por la mente. pero en fin...

-acepto.-

-perfecto-

Entonces los dos jugadores se pusieron en pocision para jugar un partido de un set. mientras los cuatro curiosos de los arbustos miraban anciosos el juego que estaba emocionane.

-vaya, que forma de parar los tiros de Ryoma tiene Inui-sempai, nya!, casi ni se mueve-dijo el neko.

-por esto estabas tan molesto Momoshiro?-pregunto Suichiroh al ojivioleta que tambien estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba observando.

-"esto no era asi"-penso Momoshiro.

al otro lado de la cancha Kaoru tambien estaba sorprendido y confundido a la vez-que estas haciendo?-susurraba para si mismo

El pequeño partido temino, Sadaharu ganando por una minima diferencia al pequeño (ya se que Ryoma pierde una vez en la vida, pero Inui tmpoco podia perder). los dos se fueron a guardar sus cosas. Eiji, Suichiroh y Momoshiro se levantaron de su escondite. el pelirrojo se estiro como un gatito ya que estaba mucho tiempo agachado.

-nyaaa!...estuvo muy bueno el partido, pero mejor me voy, tengo mucha hambre, Suichiroh quieres a comer conmigo?-sonrio a su invitado

-esta bien- acepto con gusto-oye Momo, te animas?-

el pelisparados no se mostraba muy entusiasmado, y respondio desanimado-no, yo paso, que se diviertan-

-que se diviertan?!!...te encuentras bien?-se preocupo Oishi-

-eh, si, yo me voy a mi casa, alli comere...adios-se despidio de sus amigos y se marcho hasta que doblo la esquina, dejando atras a los dos chicos desconcertados.

-...se volvio loco-dijeron al unisono los dos jovenes.  
Cuando Ryoma salia para irse a su casa, Sadaharu lo detuvo un momento.

-oye Echizen, ya que vamos de salida, podriamos ir los dos a beber algo frio-sugirio el mayor al pequeño

-e-esta bien-acepto titubeando el pequeño

-genial, yo invito-sonrio

de verdad esta actitud de su sempai le estaba pareciendo bastante extraña-"talves el calor lo esta afectando"-, pero aun asi no perdia las ganas de sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

Salieron los dos hacia un lugar donde beber algo frio y refrescante.

despues que ya no habia nadie, Kaoru salio de su escondite confundido.

-creo que por ahora estas libre, pero...-se detuvo un segundo-pero que diablos estoy diciendo, ese no me interesa para nada, por que lo espio?...definitivamente el calor no te hace bien Kaidoh-se dijo para si mismo-yo me voy a mi casa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tezuka estaba en su casa haciendo su tarea para el dia siguiente. se habia quedado solo, sus padres salieron para una reunion con unos amigos dejando al rubio sin alguien que le hiciera compañia, cuando de pronto, oye que alguien llama a la puerta.

TOC! TOC!

el joven va hacia donde estan tocando. cuando la abre, se sorprende de lo que ve, pero aun asi no muestra expresion alguna.

-que haces aqui?-pregunto con desden el rubio

-te necesito...-Syusuke se avalanso sobre el mayor.

el ojiazul llego muy deprimido y con unos tragos de mas encima, para colmo va a la casa de Kunimitsu en ese estado (que pena). Tezuka no sabia que hacer en ese momento mas que recibirlo, no podia dejarlo irse asi como estaba, despues de todo no querria que su Syusuke se hiciera daño.

-que ocurrio?, porque llegas asi?-

-sali a beber té helado con Tachibana-san, Kamio y los demas, hacia mucho calor, pensamos que algo mas fuerte nos haria olvidar el calor...entonces...oye, hip!...linda casa-acentuo su sonrisa recostado del cuerpo del bochou-me ayudas a entrar?-

Tezuka no tuvo otra opcion que ayudar al ebrio a pasar a su casa, al ayudarlo se dio cuenta de lo pesado que era. despues lo recosto en el sofá.

-que tanto bebiste?-pregunto casi ahogado por el olor a alcohol

-solo recuerdo...mmm...hip! no recuerdo-respondio con la mirada perdida

-y donde estan los demas?-pregunto algo preocupado¿como los otros chicos lo iban a dejar beber tanto y no lo ban a acompañar a su casa?, a menos que ellos tambien hallan quedado igual a Fuji y andan como zombis regados.

-solo recuerdo...Ibu me venia acompañando...luego cruzó la esquina...y yo llegue aqui-su voz poco a poco se fue apagando hasta quedarse dormido.

Tezuka lo miraba mientras dormia, solo estaba observandolo, pensando como pudo ser capaz de llegar en ese estado a sus brazos. mientras, su mirada se perdia entre esos dos ojos que aunque estuvieran cerrados eran dos hermosas joyas cubiertas por una sedosa y delicada piel. cuando el rubio veia la cara del hebrio, éste medio habrio sus ojos y los dirigio al mayor, y con su sonrisa le hizo una peticion un tanto extraña.

-oye, podrias hacerme un favor¡hip!, podrias sentarte conmigo y dejar que recueste mi cabeza en tus piernas?-cerro los ojos

Tezuka fruncio el ceño extrañado por la invitacion, pero como se trataba de un borracho solo pudo pensar que estaba delirando...aun asi...

se sento junto a fuji y recosto su cabeza en sus piernas, se sentia un poco avergonzado asi que tomo un libro para distraerse y olvidar por un momento la locura que estaba cometiendo.

Mientras leia, escuchaba las tonterias que Fuji decia dormido.

-un té no me caeria mal...ZzZz...no te molestes Tachibana, a mi no me gusta tu hermana...yo quiero a alguien mas...ZzZz...que calor hace...ZzZz...K-Kunimitsu...s-seras mio...ZzZz...

las ultimas palabras del joven llamaron mucho la atencion del bochou,"aun dormido no deja de acosarme".

paso el tiempo y mientras el rubio leia (y que...) sintio en sus piernas que alguien se movia con delicadeza, se dio cuenta que su bello durmiente se estaba despertando de su sueño. quito sus ojos cafes del libro para dirigirlos hacia el rostro de su acompañante, cuando vio, los ojos de fuji estaban mirando fijamente los suyos.

-gracias-dijo el menor con gratitud al mayor quien a pesar de no expresar amabilidad alguna sintio su corazon latir mas fuerte.

despues de esa palabra no hubo mas, los dos jovenes se quedaron en un silencio rotundo, sus miradas fijas en ambos rostros, cuando de pronto, Syusuke levanta su cabeza de las piernas de Tezuka, lo hizo sin quitar la mirada de los lentes ovalados para mantener el contacto y no perder lo que estaba pensando conseguir.

los dos rostros continuaron frente a frente, el silencio era cada vez mas abrumador, solo se oian dos respiraciones que a cada momento aumentaban su velocidad, el ojivioleta fue mas atrevido y al no seguir esperando mas tomo con sus manos el rostro del mayor y lo beso con tanta intensidad, como si fuera el primer beso que haya tenido en su vida; Tezuka, que a pesar de todo mantenia su postura fria, no se pudo contener mas, las ganas le ganaron a la razon, y acepto ese atrevimiento de su atacante, correspondiendo a su beso con la misma intensidad.

despues de un largo cruce de labios y electricidad. las dos bocas, que anteriormente estaban sedientas de pasion, ahora estaban sedientas de aire. se separaron para respirar, despues de hacerlo, Syusuke se acerco mas al cuerpo de Tezuka con intenciones de ir mas alla de los besos, pero el rubio detuvo sus brazos anciosos, y con una mirada aturdida le dijo de una forma muy seca:

-vete, mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento-

esas palabras dejaron sumamente desconcertado a Fuji, por un momento creyo que ya lo tendria, y asi, de repente, lo despide de una forma tan cortante. bajo su mirada, No tuvo otra alternativa que hacer caso. con un poco de tristeza y algo de enojo, le hizo una ultima peticion al bochou.

-al menos podrias acompañarme a la salida?-dijo con desden

El mayor no dijo nada y simplemente lo guio hacia la puerta. cuando llegaron ahi, Syusuke le dirigio una ultima mirada como de "estas seguro que no quieres continuar?", mientras que Tezuka le correspondia con una mirada dificil de expresar, pues se trataba de su fria mirada inexpresiva de siempre. en fin, el menor tenia que respetar las deciciones de su sensei, pero antes de irse, se acerco al cuerpo del mayor y recosto su frente en el pecho del otro, sintiendo su calidez y las rapidas palpitaciones de su corazon, eso lo hizo sonreir. despues sin mas que hacer se fue dejando al rubio en la puerta de su casa.

Mientras llegaba a casa, a Syusuke le quedo un pequeño problema que nada ni nadie lo podria bajar.

-y ahora que hago contigo, crei que ya habia encontrado donde alojarte para desahogarte...uufff!!...ahora quen me quitara esta calentura!...T.T-lloriqueaba dirigiendose a su pantalon (bueno, lo que esta dentro del pantalon)-mmm...creo que ya se con quien ir-se dijo para si mismo sonriendo.

por otro lado estaba Tezuka quien tambien habia quedado medio encendido y tampoco sin saber que hacer con el pequeño problema que le habia dejado Syusuke dentro de su pantalon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryoma y Sadaharu estaban en una fuente de sodas bebiendo algo frio y rico. El pequeño no podia evitar ver al mayor que bebia con la mirada distraida, como si no se diera cuenta de que lo esta viendo. en la mente del joven se encontraban sus dos "yo" quienes estaban teniendo una pequeña disputa:

-"no creo que lo que esta haciendo sea buena idea, ademas Momoshiro parece que esta molesto conmigo"-decia el "yo" bueno.

-"por favor no seas ridiculo, claro que es buena idea, Inui-sempai no parece molestarse porque nos gusta, ademas, miralo, esta tan...bien..."-enarco una ceja el "yo malo-"por cierto, que tiene que ver Momoshiro con todo esto?"

-"mmm...no lo se, me acorde de el...en fin...no tienes por que hacer eso, talves Inui-sempai tiene otra intencion no muy sana con nosotros"-se preocupo el "yo" bueno

-"mada mada dane, a Inui-sempai le gustan las persona como nosotros, que no le temen a nada, yo pienso que esta interesado en nosotros...o tal vez sea el calor que lo tiene asi...en fin, hay que aprovechar la oportunidad ¿no?"-

-"no se, algo me dice que esto no va a terminar bien"-

-"podrian callarse no me dejan pensar, son muy molestos"-se escucho un "yo" a lo lejos, creo que era el "yo" de la razon...o...no se.

volviendo a la realidad, Sadaharu se dio cuenta que la serpiente ya no los esataba siguiendo, eso le inquieto mucho, pero no podia hacer mas nada ya estaba con el peque, despues de todo no debia ser descortes, volteo a ver el rostro del menor que se veia tenia un problema.

-ocurre algo?-le pregunto el mayor al pequeño

-eh?...nada...creo que ya no quiero estar aqui-respondio el menor con inseguridad

el mayor no se esperaba esa reaccion del menor, hasta le preocupo.

-que ya no quieres estar aqui conmigo?-lo dijo de forma persuasiva y manipuladora, el sabia por donde agarrar a la gente.

-no es que no quiera estar con usted, es solo...-

-es solo que?-miro fijamente los ojos de gato inquietandolo

-es solo que...ya no quiero estar aqui, ya me aburri de este lugar-respondio tranquilo

el mayor enarco una ceja-o.ó...entonces quieres ir a otra parte-hizo una media sonrisa

-mmm...creo que si-penso un momento-a un sitio donde no haya tanta gente

-"eso fue rapido"-pensó Sadaharu-esta bien, como quieras, iremos a un lugar menos publico...pero espera un poco, ire al tocador-se levanto y se fue hacia los baños de hombres

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eiji y Oishi despues de ir a comer se fueron al apartamento del pelirrojo a pasar un rato solos sin compañia de otras personas, solo ellos, bueno, no es un secreto que entre este dúo hay algo mas que una bonita amistad, por eso no hay que extrañarse de lo que deben estar haciendo en ese apartamento.

los dos jovenes despues de un momento de lujuria y diversion se encontraban en la cama descansando, Oishi dormia y su rostro aparentaba felicidad y satisfaccion, mientras el neko estaba despierto viendo television a bajo volumen para no despertar a su acompañante. de repente se oye la puerta sonar.

TOC! TOC!

el pelirrojo se levanta exalatado

-son mis padres!!-despierta rapidamente a Oishi quien tambien se alarma y se levanta para ponerse su ropa.

-metete en el baño para cuando salgas creeran lo estabas usando-le dio la ropa que dejo regada en el piso.

-oye mis calzones-le dijo Oishi apurado.

-aqui tienes- se los lanzo.

agitado, Eiji se puso lo primero que vio y corrio hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla cerro los ojos y respiro profundo.

-tranquilo, no nos descubriran, Oishi es buen actor-sonrio y abrio la puerta, cuando la abrio...

-ah eres tu-resoplo de alivio-que, que haces aqui??-pregunto algo angustiado de ver a Syusuke en la puerta de su apartamento.

-pues estaba de paseo, y pense que no seria mala idea venir a visitarte, te traje comida n.n-

a pesar de la gran sonrisa que Syusuke le mostraba, el pelirrojo no se sentia muy contento de verlo.

-crei que lo de nosotros ya habia quedado atras-dijo Eiji con seriedad

-oye de verdad te necesito, tengo tiempo que no lo hago-le rogo el ojivioleta.

-estoy ocupado en este momento, no puedo invitarte a jugar play station, y tampoco te lo prestare, la ultima vez arruinaste un control-se quejo el neko.

-ya te dije que fue un accidente-se disculpo el otro-"es la unica excusa que tengo para estar contigo y desquitarme estas ganas"-

-lo siento pero no pue...-lo interrumpio Oishi que salio del baño.

-oye ya he estado mucho tiempo en el baño y no oigo a tus padres-se dirigio hacia donde estaba el neko-hola Fuji-recosto su codo del hombro de Eiji.

Syusuke al ver el par se dio cuenta inmediatamente a que se referia Eiji con lo de que esta ocupado.

-hola Oishi-su sonrisa cambio de picardia a desaliento-ya entiendo porque no puedes atenderme...bueno me voy-se despidio de los dos.

-atenderte?, a que se refiere con eso?-pregunto curioso Oishi.

-no, solo venia a jugar con Eiji, pero creo que no es el momento adecuado...en fin, me voy-se despidio el ojivioleta

-bromeas?, claro que eres bienvenido, vamos a jugar-dijo viendo al pelirrojo que lo veia con los ojos como platos que le decian que era mejor guardar silencio.

-no, gracias por la invitacion pero creo que me esperan en mi casa, ademas tengo que ducharme-el neko se le acerco para olfatearlo.

-uff!, tienes razon, no hueles muy bien, estuviste bebiendo?-

-algo asi-dijo Fuji avergonzado-bueno, me despido, hasta mañana-se dio la vuelta y se fue sin lograr su objetivo, alguien habia llegado antes que el, que lastima.

-que mal, queria provar esa comida-se lamento Oishi.

-solo piensas en comida? te pareces a Momoshiro-le gruño el neko-bien ya que no eran mis padres, creo que podriamos seguir nuestra fiesta-asecho al otro con su sonrisa sadica.

cerraron la puerta y empezaron de nuevo lo que habian hecho hace unos minutos.

-oye que crees que haces?-gritaba suishiroh

-valla, si que eres rapido para recuperarte-se oia a Eiji sorprendido de la rapida recuperacion de su victima.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ya habia caido la noche. Sadaharu y Ryoma llegaron a una plaza donde solo habian unas que otras parejas intercambiando besos y otras tonterias. los dos jovenes se sentaron en un banquito un poco mas alejado de los demas, donde no los verian por lo oscuro que estaba.El pequeño principe se sentia incomodo porque nunca se habia encontrado en una situacion como esta. su sempai mostraba una actitud que al joven le inquietaba, aun asi no sentia deseos de dejarlo.

el silencio reinaba entre ellos dos, no habia en ese instante un tema de conversacion en lo que ambos coincidieran. hasta que uno de los dos acabo con ese silencio.

-dime Ryoma que te trae hacia mi?-con la mirada fija en el cielo oscuro Sadaharu solto una pregunta seca muy directa, al menor lo tomo por sorpresa.

-eh? O.Ó-

-como lo oyes, se que quieres algo de mi, que es?-el menor no comprendia nada de eso que le estaba diciendo el mayor

-yo...la verdad...-hizo una pausa-...la verdad no lo se o/./o-se le sonrojaron hasta las orejas-ni...ni yo mismo lo se-

-ayer cuando llegaste corriendo a mi salon de clases para buscarme me dejaste intrigado, habia algo que querias de mi, pero te detuviste porque estaba viendo clases-volteo la cara para mirar la del ojigato-cual era tu excusa?-

-mi...mi excusa?...no comprendo-el peque estaba acorralado, ya lo habian descubierto, es como si el mayor leyera la mente o algo asi.

-que excusa inventaste para estar conmigo, tu sabes, me estuviste observando desde el lunes en la duchas...llame tu atencion no?-

El pequeño no sabia que decir, ya Sadaharu le concia su juego desde le principio, incluso se dio cuenta cuando el menor lo observaba aquel caluroso dia en las duchas.

el mayor dejo de acosarlo con la mirada volviendo a su pocision inicial de mirar el cielo, expreso una sonrisa de "te atrape" que no podia disimular. el silencio volvio al banquito por un largo rato, y de nuevo el mayos hablo:

-no hace falta que respondas, ya dije las respuestas, asi que lo que harias seria repetirlas-no abandonaba esa sonrisa. Ryoma que se mantenia cabizbajo y super callado. alzo la mirada y se paro al frente del mayor viendolo al rostro con aparente seguridad.

-si lo sabia todo por que me dejo seguir mi "juego"?-su mirada seguia fija en los anteojos cuadrados que dejaron ver la ceja que se levanto con enfasis.

El mayor se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos viendo sorprendido al pequeño valiente, y sin responder a su pregunta, le vino con otra.

-dime Ryoma, nunca te has preguntado que se siente un beso de alguien mayor?-su sonrisa se acentuo mas al ver la reaccion en los ojos del pequeño.

la temperatura en ese lugar aumento al menos un par de grados mas, Ryoma ya empezaba a sentir que la situacion se le estaba escapando de las manos-"como que se me esta escapando de las manos, si nuca tuve el control, siempre lo tuvo el, fui objeto de su juego, y yo cai, cai como un tonto, como pudo pasarme?"-eran las tormentosas cosas que pasaban por la mente del ojigato. asi es, el mayor paso a tomar las riendas del juego, ya tenia al pequeño en sus manos, mas que para darle celos a la serpiente, el rey de la data queria provar algo nuevo, experimentar una nueva situacion con alguien completamente diferente a Kaidoh, y Ryoma fue la oportunidad que necesitaba.

De repente, Sadaharu se levanto del asiento, parandose frente a frente con el peque, el menor no se movio para no perder la postura, las manos del sempai tomaron ambos brazos de Ryoma y rapidamente sin dejar chance de escapatoria le planto un beso al ojigato en sus labios.

el otro quedo en shock ante el atrevimiento del mas alto, de un momento a otro los nervios se dispersaron y el contacto de labios empezo a tomar movimiento. en la mente de Ryoma de pronto se desvanecieron todas sus interrogantes, olvido todo a su alrededor, solo se dejo llevar. mientras, la mente de Sadaharu misteriosamente se vio invadida por una"interrogante"-"¿que estoy haciendo?"-los brazos del peque se liberaron de las manos del mayor y los deslizo poco a poco a la espalda de este logrando su objetivo de sentir esa espalda misteriosa.

a pesar de la oscuridad que habia en ese lugar, un par de ojos violetas que casualmente pasaban por ahi capto la imagen quedando desconcertados.

-Ryoma?...que...que le esta haciendo?-aun sin salir de su asombro, Momoshiro fue invadido por la ira, tanto fue que se dirijio hacia la escena separando a la pareja.

-que diablos crees que haces Inui?-sin respeto alguno hacia Sadaharu, se paro frente a él mirandolo directamente a los anteojos y dejando a Ryoma detras de su espalda.

Sadaharu quedo impacatado por la accion del ojivioleta, pero regreso nuevamente a la realidad enfrentando a la furia del menor.

-no sabia que Ryoma te perteneciera...-dijo con gran indiferencia, cambiando a su expresion de relajado-...si es asi...disculpa por robartelo-

Momoshiro no supo que responder a eso y simplemente tomo al peque del brazo y se marcharon. Sadaharu despues de haber sido descubierto tenia que pensar en algo para que no se enteraran los demas que habia besado a Ryoma.

-mmm...esto tampoco estaba planeado...-se dijo para si mismo, despues de eso, tambien se marcho a su casa.

mientras, el enfurecido Momoshiro pedia un taxi para llevar a Ryoma a su casa, a quien por cierto, aun no le soltaba el brazo.

-que haces, te volviste loco?-exclamo el peque safando su delicado brazo de la fuerza del mayor.-yo no soy un bebe!!...y mucho menos te pertene...-Momoshiro lo interrumpio, seguia furioso

-¿por que lo hiciste?-le grito al pequeño, sus ojos habian tomado un tono rojizo y tenian un brillo acuatico.

a Ryoma no parecio importarle la expresion de su amigo, estaba muy enojado para darse cuenta. antes de que siguiera la discucion, un taxi se para frente a ellos.

-ahora vete a casa, tu padre te debe estar esperando-le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Ryoma sin decir nada y sin mirarlo a los ojos simplemente se subio al taxi marchandose asi dejando atras al pobre Momoshiro decepcionado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Regresando al apartamento de kikumaru. los dos jovenes nuevamente habian terminado su fiestecita privada, ambos descansaban, y esta vez Oishi no dormia, estaba acostado sobre el pecho de Eiji mirando hacia el techo.

-oye Eiji-el neko acariciaba sutilmente el mechon casataño de Oishi.

-si?-

-desde cuando Syusuke Fuji viene a tu apartamento?-se levanto del pecho del otro-entre ustedes hubo algo no?-los dos se sentaron, al pelirrojo le parecio basatante extraña esa pregunta.

-por que dices eso?, no comprendo-fruncio el entrecejo.

-el no venia solo a jugar verdad?-Eiji se sentia acosado por las interrogantes de Oishi

-de donde sacas eso?, solo jugamos play station un par de veces-se empezaba a poner nervioso

-vamos, dilo, escuche que tu y Syusuke tuvieron algo...-bajo la mirada-...el...el fue...el primero verdad?-su voz se hizo delicada.

el neko se sintio mal, penso que no le estaba siendo sincero a su tedychcichi, asi que decidio confesarle su oscuro secreto.

-esta bien, te lo dire-Oishi no pudo evitar sentirse enojado, aun asi tenia que escuchar lo que Eiji le iba a confesar.

-eso fue...eso fue el invierno pasado-dijo muy apenado el pelirrojo, dirigio sus ojos al rostro de Oishi que se encontraba a punto de explotar de ira-..s..se que nosotros ya andabamos en ese entonces, pero...no pude evi...-

PUMMM!!!

Se oyo la puerta que Suichiroh tiro con gran fuerza. se marcho antes de que le explicaran como sucedio todo, Eiji quedo solo en la habitacion desolado, ya que habia confesado que practicamente él y Syusuke se habian burlado de la cara de Oishi durante casi un año.

FLASH BACK:

en ese entonces era un viernes de invierno, a diferencia de la fuerte ola de calor que ahora atraviesan los protagonistas, ese viernes hacia un frio en cierta forma "infernal". Eiji habia planeado una pequeña celebracion en su apartamento por haber ganado un torneo muy dificil conta los de fudomine.

en fin, todos disfrutaban esa noche, hablando sobre los partidos disputados, algunos fanfarroneaban sobre sus espectaculares jugadas, como es el caso de Momoshiro que discutia con Kaoru.

-gracias a MI pudimos ganar ese partido doble, si!!, aplausos, eeeHHHH!!!!-Momoshiro hizo gestos de aplausos, todos se le quedaban viendo ¬¬

-fshhh!!!...cierra la boca "tontoshiro", gracias a MI es que ganamos, tu no hiciste nada para ayudar-le gruño Kaoru.

-asii???-

-siiii!!!!...fshhhh!!!-los dos estaban frente con los ojos echando chispas

-oigan por que no dejan de pelear y beben algo de...-

-que es eso?-pregunto curioso Ryoma

-jeje, algo que no puedes beber, ya que eres muy pequeño-le tapo los ojos Momoshiro

-oye sueltame!-grito el pequeño

-tus padres no se enojaran por tomar sus licores?-dijo Suychiroh viendo los vasitos que contenian un liquido dorado con olor a alcohol

-no, ellos me dan completa libertad, claro, siempre y cuando no abusemos de esto n.n-dijo Eiji

-y quien fue el de la idea?-pregunto Tezuka (siii!!!...el tambien estaba!!!)

-yo-se escucho Syusuke respondiendo la pregunta, el estaba frente al televisor jugando carreras de autos en play station

Bueno, todos la estaban pasando muy bien esa tarde. para cuando ya se hizo de noche todos se fueron yendo uno por uno a sus respectivos hogares un poco mareados, primenro se despidieron Momoshiro y Ryoma.

-oye fue una buena fiesta-comento Momoshiro.

-reunion-corrigio Ryoma que lo sostenia por lo hombros.

-como sea-se dieron la vuelta para irse, Takeshi caminaba como si fuera a caerse, pero el peque lo aguantaba.

-hasta luego, cuidense-se despidio alegremente Eiji

unos veinte minutos despues le llego a Tezuka el turno de despedirse

-que ya se va?-pregunto el neko al mayor que ya recogia su abrigo para irse

-asi es, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-se detuvo un momento a observar a Sadaharu y Kaoru que se encontraban en la cocina, parece que conversaban de algo importante porque la serpiente parecia muy tenso-tambien deberias despedir a Sadaharu y a Kaidoh, se ven cansados-

despues de eso se dirigio a la puerta y de ahi se fue.

-valla, ni siquiera dijo adios-dijo el neko mirando hacia la puerta.

haciendo caso de lo que le recomendo su sensei, se dirigio a la cocina a donde los dos jovenes discutian a baja voz para que nadie los escuche. cuando Eiji llego hasta a alla, solo alcanzo a escuchar un par de palabras.

-estas loco si crees que caere-le reclamaba Kaoru a Sadaharu, pero no pudieron continuar porque el pelirrojo los interrumpio.

-chicos, lamento decirles esto pero ya es muy tarde y mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento...entonces...-

-si claro, yo ya me iba-dijo la serpiente quien parecia tenso.

se marcho rapidamente sin despedirse, al llegar a la puerta, no se si era ilusion de Eiji, pero parecio verlo tambalearse un poco, como un borrachito, eso le causo mucha gracia al pelirrojo.

-bueno, yo tambien debo irme, tengo muchas cosas que anotar, hasta mañana-al menos Sadaharu tuvo la educacion de despedirse

despues que los primeros cinco se fueron, quedaron solo Syusuke y Suichiroh que jugaban play station. despues de un par de horas de juegos donde el rubio demostro ser un experto en conduccion de autos virtuales. Oishi se levanto porque ya le dolia el cuerpo de tanto estar sentado en el suelo.

-creo que ya esta bien de juegos y bebidas, en el estado que estoy ningun taxi querra llevarme-dijo Oishi sonriendo-me voy a casa...y tu tambien deberias hacer lo mismo Fuji-

-claro, despues, cuando se me hinchen los dedos-respondio Syusuke sin separar la mirada del televisor.

-te acompaño a la salida n.n-el neko acompaño al moreno y lo llevo afuera.

despues de salir dejando a Syusuke dentro jugando. Eiji acorralo a Oishi de la pared dandole un beso apasionado en la boca a lo que el otro no pudo negarse respondiendole con suavidad y pasion. despues de separar sus labios, el moreno le hizo una pregunta al pelirrojo.

-oye cuando podremos...-le dijo con una mirada picara.

-espera...aun no. no estoy preparado aun...recuerda que soy nuevo en esto-lo detuvo Eiji

-esta bien, yo respeto tu decicion...esperare por ti-dijo el moreno comprensivo

luego de esa conversacion se dieron un beso corto y Oishi se fue dejando al neko suspirando, el moreno le causaba fuertes choques electricos con sus besos.

al terminar esa escena de amor, el neko regreso a dentro a ver como se encontraba el vicioso de Syusuke que, ademas de llevar unas copas de mas encima, no paraba de jugar. Eiji se sento en el sillon a verlo jugar, cuando algo increible paso:

-aahhgg!!!, ya me canse de jugar!!-Fuji solto el control para estirarse, ademas, sijo que ya se canso...increible.

-que ya te cansaste?-dijo Eiji en forma de burla. se detuvo inmediatamente a ver el control de su play station-¡¡lo destruiste!!-grito exalatado al ver su pobre control que casi ya no tenia botones.

-ups!!, creo que jugue lo suficiente-dijo Fuji con un espantoso nudo en la lengua

el pelirojo se levanto sollozando del sillon para recoger el juguete del piso sin vida.

-como pudiste...era mi regalo de cumpleaños de mi mama-era mi unico comp...-se volteo para reclamarle al castaño su calamidad, cuando se llevo una enorme sorpresa (otra...).

el rostro de Syusuke estaba muy, muy cerca del rostro del neko...a decir verdad, peligrosamente cerca, Eiji se quedo estatico ante la aparicion de dos brillantes safiros que lo acosaban intimidando sus dos perlas azuladas.

-q, que, que sucede, q, que haces-el pelirrojo estaba atonito ante lo que estaba pasando por su pierna, no podia moverse por su estado de shock, asi que tenia que dejar que las manos anciosas del castaño recorrieran sus piernas hasta llegar a su entrepierna, esa sensacion lo estaba volviendo loco pero ala vez lo ¿disfrutaba?.

Syusuke no articulaba palabra alguna, solo continuaba su acoso. el pelirrojo tenia las mejillas casi tan rojas como su cabello, el pobre no podia moverse, habia algo de el que estaba aterrorizado, y otra parte que lo disfrutaba, la vida se le hizo pequeñita en ese instante.

al fin, cuando el pobre sintio furzas para poder decir algo...

-Syu...-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la union de dos suaves labios sobre los suyos, aunque quiso rechazarlo, el neko no pudo ya que sus brazos estaban siendo reprimidos por las fuertes manos del castaño. luego de unos segundos de lucha, los brazos de Eiji poco a poco se fueron dejando llevar por la ocasio deslizandose suavemente hacia las rosadas mejillas de Fuji.

de un momento a otro, ambos cuerpos ya se encontraban enrredados en un juego lujurioso y a la vez tierno. las camisas y sueteres de ambos chicos estaban regadas por el suelo, tambien sus zapatos, calcetines, y ya iban por la parte del pantalon.

Syusuke con mucho cuidado, dirigio sus dedos hacia la cremallera del pantalon del neko quien su cuerpo parecia iba a explotar por la acumulacion de emociones. ya abierto el pantalon, el castaño tomo las nerviosas manos del pelirrojo y delicadamente las dirigio hacia su pantalon para que el mismo se lo abriera como ya se lo habian hecho. las frias manos del menor hicieron lo que las otras manos querian, saliendose asi de los pantalones, ya nada mas quedaba la parte mas importante.

Syusuke utilizo nuevamente sus propias manos para meterlas delicadamente dentro del calzoncillo del menor, tomando su miembro, luego fue frotandolo suavemente, eso estaba volviendo loco al neko que no podia evitar dejar escapar suspiros de placer al sentir algo que nunca habia experimentado.

luego de cargar a Eiji, Syusuke lo recosto del piso, poniendose el sobre el otro plasmandole un apasionado beso.

al terminar la larga sesion de besos, el castaño lenta y sutilmento tomo nuevamente las manos del menor y la dirigio igualmente adentro de su calzoncillo dejandolo tocar lo que escondia dentro de el que ya de por si se encontraba bastante listo, pero aun asi el mayor lo dejo esperar un momento. lentamente, entre besos y caricias los dedos de Syusuke se fueron dirigiendo hacia la entrada del menor introduciendolos cuidadosamente dentro del menor para no dañarlo, ante la intromision de Fuji, el neko retorcia la cara de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

suavemente los dedos del castaño se iban moviendo dentro del menor para irlo acostumbrando, ya que se habia dado cuenta que el pelirrojo era nuevo en esto. despues de dejarlo lo suficientemente dilatado, miro los azules ojos del neko para verificar que no haya ningun problema, al verlo tan sonrosado y nervioso, pero disfrutando, el ojiazul dejo salir una sonrisa de "todo estara bien".

luego del intercambio de miradas, el mayor lentamente acerco su miembro a la entrada del neko metiendolo muy cuidadosamente. Eiji al sentir ese cuerpo extraño dentro de el dejo escapar un fuerte gemido de dolor, esto hizo que el mayor se detuviera.

-estas bien?-pregunto algo preocupado Fuji, no queria tampoco hacerle daño al menor, pero al darse cuenta que no le repondia, sino que acerco sus azules ojos a los del castaño dandole a entender a este que debia continuar, a lo cual no pudo negarse, continuando asi lo que estaba haciendo.

despues de haber introducido su miembro en el cuerpo del menor, empezo a realizar pequeñas y sutiles embestidas, cada una sacando de la boca del pelirrojo un suspiro mas fuerte que el anterior. a medida que el tiempo transcurria los movimientos se iban haciendo cada vez mas rapiros, ya el frio habia desaparecido completamente de la habitacion para ser invadido por un ardiente fuego de lujuria.

cada vez las embestidas de Syusuke se hacian mas rapidas y fuertes, y ya su miembro estaba a punto de explotar dentro de Eiji que no paraba de gemir y gemir mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de Syusuke con sus piernas presionandolo con el suyo con mas fuerza. entre gemidos y embestidas, el miembro del castaño ya no podia resistir mas lo que tenia dentro, mientras que el neko tambien sentia que no resistiria mas. los quejidos de los jovenes se hacian mas constantes, hasta que al fin...

ambos descansaban en el suelo donde ocurrio todo, despues que el pelirrojo se quedara completamente dormido a causa de lo ocurrido, el castaño lo tomo en sus brazos para cargarlo y llevarlo hacia la cama para que este mas comodo, despues se puso su ropa para luego marcharse sintiendose algo culpable por lo que acababa de hacer.

FLASH BACK END

despues de recordar lo sucedido en ese invierno, el neko muy triste se cubrio en sus sabanas sintiendose como un mismo miserable.

al otro dia en el colegio...


	3. La crisis de Sadaharu

**Antes que todo, voy a aclarar algo, no soy Rati-chan si no _Chris M Black_ haciendole el favor a ella de publicar eso que no puede por que esta ocupada.Asi que no se responderan los review si no hasta que ella lo haga, x q no soy quien para hacerlo.Sin embargo les doy las gracias a todos los que envian reviews**

_**Ahora si los comentarios de Rati-chan:**_

Aqui estoy de nuevo actualizando mi locura que tanto he disfrutado, disculpenme por los horrores ortograficos vistos en el cap. anterior, me di cuenta de ellos despues de publicarlo. ok, el cap. nuevo, les advierto que aqui hay mas drama y violencia que cualquier otra cosa, pero es que de verdad mis personajes la estan pasando mal con este calor tan terrible...oki!...

Cap. 3: la crisis de Sadaharu

Al otro dia en en colegio...

el sol brillaba con mas intensidad que de costumbre y la temperatura seguia tan alta que ya ir a la playa seria una tortura. En el colegio la situacion estaba peor, ademas que el aire acondicionado dejo de funcionar, el ambiente se veia bastante feo entre los estudiantes que alli se encontraban, especialmente los jovenes del equipo Seigaku.

Pero el desarrollo del problema se presento en el comedor, donde se dejaron ver algunos del equipo Seigaku un tanto...alterados...

Este dia, Momoshiro no se sentó al lado de Ryoma, y mas extraño aun, Oishi y Eiji tampoco estaban juntos en la misma mesa. en el lugar se sentia una mala vibracion, tanto, que algunos de los demas estudiantes del colegio ni querian entrar a comer ahi.

El silencio reinaba en la mesa donde estaban Ryoma y sus compañeros del primer año, los chicos que lo acompañaban no se atrevian a decirle palabra alguna por el miedo que tenian a sus felinos ojos, pero Horio tuvo suficiente valor para hablarle al pequeño.

-Ryoma, ocurre algo?-preguntó temeroso el chico a quien el joven principe no dió respuesta alguna.

en otra mesa estaba Oishi comiendo, en su rostro se podia ver claramente que no estaba para bromas de nadie. de repente, un pelirrojo se acerca hacia él.

-podemos hablar?- el moreno haciendo caso omiso de lo que habia escuchado siguio comiendo.

El otro al ver que no le respondian sin importarle nada se sento a su lado mirandolo fijamente a la cara.

-se que en estos momentos no quieres saber de mi, pero necesito que me escuches, lo que paso ese...-Eiji empezo a tratar de explicarle lo que sucedio, pero Oishi no quiso seguir escuchandolo, asi que se levanto de la silla para irse. cuando se dirigia a la salida, se encontro con Syusuke quien traia una sonrisa de "aqui no pasa nada".

-hola Suichiroh-saludo amistosamente al moreno que pasaba de largo, pero al oir la voz de Syusuke se detuvo.

el castaño al ver que el otro no le respondia el saludo volteo a ver la cara de Eiji preguntandose que sucede, cuando lo ve, el neko estaba cabizbajo, no sonreia como lo hacia usualmente (N/A lo que viene pasara en camara lenta), cuando voltea nuevamente a donde esta Suychiroh...

PUMMM!!!!

todo el mundo se levanta exaltado de sus sillas para evitar que Syusuke callera sobre sus mesas por el enorme golpe recibido del puño de Oishi. el rubio cae sobre una de las mesas causando un desastre total en el comedor. todo el mundo se puso alrededor del acontecimiento, y Eiji no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, la situacion se habia salido de control.

Syusuke con una mejilla roja, la boca sangrando y muy aturdido se levanta del piso para observar a su agresor quien estaba rojo de furia viendolo con ganas de repetir lo que habia hecho hace unos segundos, ahi inmediatamente se da cuenta lo que sucedia. el rubio escupe la sangre que le habia sacado el moreno y le dice a toda voz.

-¿que no te gusto la noticia?-exclamo sarcastico con una sonrisa.

Oishi al oir eso su furia aumento mucho mas lanzandose violentamente sobre el castaño, callendo los dos en el suelo en una salvaje guerra de puños. Eiji estaba bastante alarmado y trataba de apartar a uno del otro pero no lo lograba, siempre era empujado bruscamente lejos de la pelea.

Tezuka que venia saliendo de su salon de clases llego al comedor corriendo al notar la multitud, y haciendo a un lado las personas, llego a donde ocurria todo, pudo ver unas gotas de sangre en el piso y a dos de sus jugadores en un feo enfrentamiento, entre ellos Syusuke.

con la ayuda de Kaoru que tambien acababa de llegar trataron de apartar a los dos jovenes. al fin pudieron separarlos, Tezuka aguantando a Syusuke y Kaoru a Oishi.

entre empujones y moretones, grita un profesor que sale a ver lo que acontecia.

-que demonios ocurre aqui?-todo el mundo se queda en silencio al oir el grito del profesor-los cinco, vengan conmigo-Tezuka y Kaoru levantan una ceja al mismo tiempo O.Ó O.Ó, ya que obviamente los estaban acusando de algo en lo que ellos no tenian nada que ver.

-fsshh!!, de que habla?, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto-dijo Kaoru sorprendido de que lo vayan a castigar por algo que él ni siquiera sabe porque sucede.

-he dicho, los cinco, vengan conmigo-se exaspero el ya molesto profesor.

el profe se marcho con los involucrados y los no involucrados hacia la oficina del director. despues de esa escena de peleas, los estudiantes regresaron a sus sillas para terminar de comer. o almenos los que no perdieron su comida en el piso.

a un par de mesas de donde ocurrio todo observaba Sadaharu inquieto por saber por qué paso eso, y mas inquieto aun porque Kaoru tambien fue llevado a la oficina junto con los demas.

-tengo que saber lo que paso ahi- se levanto de la silla y fue corriendo hacia la oficina donde estaban los involucrados.

en otra mesa un poco mas lejos del lugar de los hechos, Momoshiro comia ignorando todo, Sakuma se acerca a él con una cara de procupacion.

-Momo, te sientes bien?-la joven se sento a su lado,

-por que no habria de estar bien?-el joven no quito la vista de su almuerzo.

-pues...acaba de ocurrir algo terrible con tus amigos... y no hiciste nada-volteo su mirada hacia la mesa donde Ryoma tambien almorzaba-ademas...no estas...con Ryoma-al mencionar al ojigato sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

al oir eso, Momoshiro se levanto de la mesa, y sin responderle a la joven, le dijo:

-vamos a ver lo que sucedio con los chicos-se fue adelante de la muchacha sin esperarla

-ey!, esperame!-corrio detras del mayor hasta alcanzarlo

cuando el ojivioleta pasa cerca de la mesa de Ryoma, hubo un choque de miradas entre los jovenes, y detras de ellos la joven de las trenzas observaba aterrada por las feas miradas de los dos jovenes.

cuando llegan a la oficina del director, se dirigen a la puerta de la direccion, pero al llegar ahi se encuentra a la persona que le causo una enorme rabia la noche anterior.

al ver a Sadaharu pegado de la puerta escuchando el emocionante chisme, se detiene al verlo.

-sabes que, mejor me entero cuando salgan-retrocedio para dar la vuelta e irse, Sakuma no comprendia por que se puso de esa manera. cuando da la marcha para irse, se encuentra frente a frente a Ryoma que venia subiendo al mismo lugar que el ojivioleta. se quedaron parados mirandose los rostros en completo silencio, ambos bastante serios, hasta que el pequeño se desvio para llegar a donde se encontraba Sadaharu para saludarlo.

-como esta Inui-sempai?-le dirigio una seca sonrisa

-estoy tratando de escuchar lo que ocurre alla dentro-respondio al pequeño con completa naturalidad, los dos jovenes a pesar de lo acontecido la noche anterior, esta vez parecia que nunca paso nada entre ellos. Momoshiro vio la escena, y llego a sentirse indignado por lo que veia, se molesto con Ryoma, su Ryoma, casi peleo con Inui, dejo explotar su furia al ver como el data king abusaba de la inocencia del menor, y aun asi, ellos permanecian como si nada. de verdad eso lo hizo enojar mucho mas.

Sadaharu se dio cuenta de la cara de rabia de Momoshiro, a pesar de los problemas que estaban pasando en la oficina del director, no pudo evitar las ganas de traer mas al lugar, sus anteojos cuadrados brillaron intensamente mientras una sonrisa sadica salia de sus labios.

-tambien viniste a enterarte de la noticia, Momoshiro?-el ojivioleta se detuvo de espaldas al mayor, lo que hizo que éste continuara con lo que estaba diciendo-aun espero que me disculpes por robarte "tu propiedad"-las ultimas palabras las acentuó para que las entendiera claramente.

el pequeño principe se quedo frio con eso que dijo Sadaharu, y ni pensarlo de Sakuma que no comprendia nada de lo que estaban hablando.

-d, de que...m, me perdi?-titubeó la joven viendo a los dos jovenes paralizados.

Momoshiro al fin reacciono al ataque del mayor bajando la mirada dandose la vuelta suavemente con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-sabes que olvide hacer anoche?-cerró uno de sus puños lentamente para que el otro no se diera cuenta.

-que, disculparme?, o pedir disculpas por faltarle al respeto a tu superior?-su sonrisa acentuandose mas y acercandose mas hacia al menor.

-no-hizo una pausa-esto-

PUUMM!!!

y sin pensarlo dos veces le planto un golpe a la nariz del mayor haciendolo caer al suelo. los que se encontraban cerca del lugar en ese momento se quedaron paralizados al observar el atrevimiento de Momoshiro por golpear a su sempai.

despues de unos segundos, el mayor se levantó, su nariz estaba sangrando, cuando se la tocó y vió su sangre manchando su dedo, volvió a sonreir.

-como no esperar una reaccion asi de ti, estaba 100 seguro de que harias algo asi...eso me entristece-

el ojivioleta se dejo invadir mucho mas por la ira empujando al mayor hacia la pared para seguilo golpeando, la gente alrededor empezo a gritar preocupados por lo fuerte que golpeaba el de segundo año, Sakuma entro en panico viendo lo que pasaba frente sus ojos, mientras, Ryoma tampoco salia de su asombro porque nunca habia presenciado a su sempai en semejante escandalo, el peque tratando de hacer algo para detener la pelea, se lanzó sobre la espalda de Momoshiro buscando de detenerlo.

en la oficina del director, estaban a punto de mencionar el castigo que se le darian a los cinco involucrados en el suceso del comedor, hasta que Sakuma entra exaltada interrumpiendo la charla.

-señor director, afuera hay una pelea, venga pronto!!!-

-que? otra pelea?-se exaltó el director.

-si, aqui afuera de su oficina-respondio la joven preocupada.

el director sobresaltado se levanta del escritorio donde se encontraba regañando a los primeros cinco saboteadores quienes tambien se levantaron rapido de sus asientos para saber quienes eran ahora los nuevos boxeadores.

cuando salieron de la direccion, no podian creer lo que veian:

-es Momoshiro-dijo Oishi sorprendido.

-esta golpeando a Inui-sempai?-dijo por otro lado Eiji con igual sorpresa.

-Inui-sempai??-salió entre la multitud Kaoru desesperado al oir que su Inui estaba siendo golpeado.

-como puede estar pasando esto?-dijo en baja voz Tezuka, no aguantaba la verguenza, ademas de que él callera tan bajo al ser castigado por el director, tambien tiene que presenciar algo tan feo como ver a alguien como Sadaharu en una pelea con Momoshiro.

el momento estaba para verlo sentados comiendo palomitas, empezando por Momoshiro que tenia al data king acorralado entre sus puños mientras el pequeño Ryoma se encontraba guindando de su cuello en un intento fallido de aplicarle una llave y asi detenerlo.

ante éste espantoso paisaje, el director, ya furioso de tantos actos de peleas callejeras, con sus orejas rojo infierno detuvo todo.

-AAALTOO!!!!-todos se quedaron inmoviles al oir el grito, incluso los tres luchadores.

-ustedes tres, adentro-dijo señalando adentro de su oficina-y todos ustedes, a clases!!-los demas alumnos salieron corriendo inmediatamente para evitar problemas con el director.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

horas despues que terminaran las actividades en el colegio se fueron los alumnos a sus casas, ecepto los jovenes Seigaku.

-tenemos practicas en una hora, no pueden dejarnos aqui-protesto Tezuka

-asi, pues lo hubieran pensado antes de infringir las reglas del colegio-se burlo el profesor que los castigo en el comedor.

-solo esto me puede pasar a mi, siempre me pasan las cosas cuando yo no tengo que ver fsshhh!!-se quejó Kaoru.

-al menos no saliste como nosotros-dijo Syusuke mirando a Sadaharu y a Oishi que ya tenian las caras hinchadas por los golpes.

-bueno chicos, ya tengo su veredicto-entro el director con uno de los encargados de limpieza-les dare el resto de la tarde libre a los obreros-sonrió con malicia.

-y nosotros que tenemos que ver con eso?-pregunto Ryoma con el ceño fruncido.

-pues, ustedes seran los nuevos encargados de la limpieza hoy-

-QUEEE!!!!-gritaron al unisono los jovenes.

-esta loco??, el aire acondicionado no funciona, me hornearé-se quejo Momoshiro

-no es justo, yo no estaba peleando, fue Momoshiro quien hizo el trabajo-masculló Sadaharu entre sus labios partidos.

-que has dicho??-se paro de la silla el ojivioleta harto de escuchar a Inui

los demas se pararon para detener al desesperado Momoshiro.

-bueno chicos, los profesores y yo nos iremos, mas vale que este colegio quede tan limpio como quedaran sus expedientes si logran hacerlo, ah, y no intenten escapar, el vigilante esta alla afuera con ordenes de no sentir compasion por ustedes, asi que, hasta mañana.  
-esperen, y nuestros padres que?, se preocuparan-dijo Eiji desde la silla donde estaba sentado.

-mmm, buena pregunta señor Kikumaru, podrian ponerse nerviosos, pero, por suerte ya hablamos con ellos y estan deacuerdo con sus castigos-

-espere, mis padres tambien estan deacuerdo?-pregunto dudoso Tezuka.

-lamentablemente si, muy avergonzada, su madre acepto que lo castigara, no podia creer que su hijo tambien cayera en algo tan feo como una pelea, en fin, no les quito mas tiempo-se dio la vuelta para irse.

los tres adultos se marcharon dejando a los pobres chicos con ganas de matarse unos a otros. despues que dejaron el colegio, Momoshiro volvio de nuevo a intentar golpear a Sadaharu, pero otra vez los demas lo detuvieron.

-quieres que nos echen de aqui?-grito Oishi sujetando al furioso ojivioleta que despues se calma.

-Syuichiroh tiene razon, si queremos salir rapido de aqui es mejor calamarnos-dijo Tezuka

despues de un largo rato pensando en lo que habian hecho, luego de que algunos se terminaran de sanar sus heridas,(claro, fisicas).siguieron sentados viendose las caras.

-fshhh!, bien hecho Kaidoh, nuevamente lo has hecho, eres el favorito de los castigos-se lamentaba para si mismo el chico serpiente.

-me siento culpable por lo que pasó-tambien Eiji se lamentaba por lo sucedido.

-tenlo por seguro, es tu culpa-dijo Oishi sin quitar la mirada del suelo.

-esto no puede estar pasando, el aire acondicionado no funciona, me derrito-se quejaba en su silla Momoshiro refrescandose con la carpeta del escritorio.

todos los que ahi se encontraban estaban quejandose de lo que les estaba pasando, menos Tezuka quien por supuesto no decia nada, pero esta vez no era por su personalidad silenciosa, esta vez su silencio era por algo mayor, se sentia mal por la verguenza que debe estar sintiendo su madre en este momento, aunque él en realidad no hizo nada, pero igual, estaba castigado, pero no era para menos, su familia es de personas como él, correctos, personas serias que siempre van con la corriente, no en contra de ella.

-no tiene porque sentirse asi Kuni-chan, usted no hizo nada-trató de darle animos Sadaharu que se oia gracioso por los algodones que tenia metidos en la nariz.

-no comprenderias, ellos no estan acostumbrados a estas cosas-dijo el rubio en voz baja.

-para cambiar un poco el tema, que les pasó a ustedes?-pregunto Syusuke a el trio de Ryoma, Momoshiro y Sadaharu.

los tres que se sentaron dispersados, para evitar problemas. se miraron unos a otros y el ojivioleta dirigió una fea mirada a los dos traidores que lo metieron ahi.

-nada importante, y a ustedes?-preguntó Ryoma evadiendo la pregunta anterior

los cinco del problema del comedor que tambien estaban dispersos se miraron a las caras,en especial el trio Eiji, Oishi y Syusuke, la mirada del moreno hacia el castaño tuvo mas choques que las demas. luego volvieron a la conversacion respondiendo al mismo tiempo:

-mmm, nada importante-

se quedaron unos largos minutos en silencio, algunos calmado la rabia, otros sintiendo callados los dolores en la cara, y otros solo no decian nada porque no tenian ningun tema en especial. pero como sea el calor ahi se estaba volviendo desespèrante y ya Momoshiro empezaba a entrar en panico.

-ya no aguanto mas, este lugar es horrible, me voy!!-se levantó alterado de la silla para salir corriendo afuera a buscar una salida.

los demas chicos salieron corriendo detras de él para impedirle cometer alguna locura. cuando llegan a una de las puertas, notan algo terrible.

-nooooo!!!!-grita Momoshiro al ver la salida cerrada con una gran cadena de hierro y un enorme candado. los demas jovenes tambien quedaron atónitos.

-como pudieron hacernos esto?, no somos criminales-dijo Oishi ya desesperado

-moriremos!!!-dijo lloriqueando Momoshiro callendo al suelo.

-ya se que haremos, Inui-sempai, usted tiene un plano del colegio verdad?-dijo esperanzado Syusuke.

-si, pero aun no lo termino-respondio el data king dandole brillo a los ojos de los jovenes.

-perfecto, esta bien, los que quieren bañarse con agua fria vengan con nosotros-animado gritó Syusuke a los demas.

los dos chicos caminaron hacia el salon donde encontrarian su unica esperanza de salir y detras de ellos los siguieron Ryoma, Kaoru y Eiji, los unicos que no los siguieron fueron Momoshiro, Tezuka y Oishi.

-no seria mas facil si talvez hicieramos lo que nos dijo el director, creo que asi saldriamos mas rapido-dijo sarcasticamente Tezuka.

-pero kuni-chan...-le rogó al mayor Syusuke.

-creo que tiene razon, no podemos actuar asi como unos salvajes cuando tenemos una solucion mas sencilla-los regaño Oishi

los desesperados chicos bajaron la cabeza en señal de verguenza por su actitud, no tuvieron otra opcion que hacer caso a lo que su sensei les habia sugerido, al final los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo.

-esta bien, asi nos dividiremos los grupos-empezó a hablar el bochou. al final, él siempre termina siendo el lider del equipo Seigaku, en cualquier sircunstancia.-Kaidoh, Sadaharu, ustedes se encargaran de los laboratorios y los salones del primer piso-al pequeño principe no le agradó mucho que hayan puesto a su Inui con Kaoru en vez de él.

-está bien- dijeron al unisono los dos jovenes.-"esto va a ser estupendo"- pensó entusiasmado Sadaharu.

-Momoshiro, Suyshiroh, ustedes del comedor y la cocina-

-si-aceptaron los dos al mismo tiempo-"genial, cerca de la comida"-pensó el ojivioleta.

-mmm, a ver...-se quedó pensando por un momento-"si digo que Syusuke va conmigo, éste pensara que de verdad me interesa, debo mantenerme a raya con él...mejor no"-Syusuke, Echizen, ustedes a los corredores y los salones del segundo piso-

-si-aceptaron los dos-"ya se lo que haces Kunimitsu, y no te dejaré"-pensó Fuji al entender porque Tezuka lo coloca con el pequeño y no con él.

-tu y yo iremos con el ultimo piso y los baños-dijo señalando al neko.

-que!, los baños?...que asco-se quejó el pelirrojo.

los equipos no estaban conformes con la decision del bochou, ni siquiera él mismo, ya que no podia acercarse a su Fuji solo por mantener su pocision de duro. los unicos que, a pesar que se hacian los desentendidos, si disfrutaron de la decision del mayor fueron Kaoru e Inui.despues de la reunion se dividieron los grupos hacia sus pocisiones ordenadas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En los laboratorios se encontraban Kaoru y Sadaharu, el ultimo en una actitud un tanto preocupante para el menor.

-alejese de mi Inui-sempai-le decia temeroso la serpiente apuntando con el palo de la escoba al mayor, que ya lo tenia acorralado en la pared.

-no te parece perfecto éste momento?, Kuni-chan es un genio no es asi?-le decia al menor acercandose cada vez mas a su rostro.

-no permitire que se aproveche de mi, ademas, su rostro esta destrozado, le debe doler bastante-decia mirando los pomulos enrojecidos del mayor y sus labios casi sangrantes.

-por suerte no puedo sentir dolor alguno, ademas quisiera saber como se siente besar con heridas en la cara, y tambien me gustaria que sintieras lo que es ser besado por alguien con la cara herida-lo acosó con una enorme sonrisa sadica en su rostro.

-no, no quiero averiguarlo-

los dos jovenes se quedaron en silencio un rato viendose las caras, hasta que la serpiente decidio hacerle una pregunta un tanto indiscreta a su sempai.

-por que Momoshiro le hizo esas heridas?-esa pregunta cambió la expresion del mayor.

-por que quieres saber eso?-el mayor se inquietó al oir esa pregunta dándole la espalda a la serpiente.

-pues, alguien como Momoshiro, por muy psicópata que sea, no haria algo asi sin motivo alguno...-

-y desde cuando crees conocer a ese sujeto?-lo interrumpió el de los anteojos algo nervioso casi alterado. la verdad Sadaharu estaba empezando a perder el control de su situación.

esa reaccion del mayor llamo bastante la atencion de la serpiente, era extraño verlo actuar de esa forma, incluso le preocupó. asi que era hora de tener una charla directa con el sempai.

-todo fue por Echizen, cierto?-los ojos azules del data king se reflejaron cuando oyó esa pregunta. nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar en el salon, era ovbio que lo dicho por Kaoru era verdad, y que esta vez el llamado rey de la data habia olvidado un dato muy importante.

-no quiero hablar de eso-se dio la vuelta y continuó con la limpieza del lugar, esa actitud que estaba tomando el mayor ya empezaba a sacar de quicio a Kaoru, a quien la curiosidad ya lo iba a hacer explotar.

-cual es el miedo?, que yo me entere que no soy el único a quien acosas?...-eso que oyó el mayor lo hizo sonreir, despues de todo tenia su sentido del humor-o...que en realidad no sepas lo que te esta pasando...-eso borró la sonrisa del rostro de Inui-...que ironía...el famoso rey de la data, cayendo en el juego de un pequeño del primer año..-dijo con una sonrisa irónica que hizo reaccionar al mayor con cierta agresividad, inusual en él.

-estas sintiendo celos Kaoru?-empezó a acorralar al menor de la pared-celos porque tu cuello, tus labios y el resto de tu cuerpo ya no son mi unica prioridad para abusar, celos porque ya no eres el unico a quien yo busco para hacerlo mio?, porque ahora te haz convertido en uno mas en mi cama?-esa explosión de Sadaharu causó en el menor algo inevitable en alguien que ha sido provocado.

PUUMMM!!!

Inui nuevamente cae al suelo producto de la furia de la serpiente, haciendo que varios tubos de ensayo cayeran al suelo haciendo mas grande el desorden en el salon.

Syusuke y Ryoma que pasaban cerca del laboratorio oyeron el ruido del vidrio roto y corrieron a ver que habia ocurrido. al llegar lo que vieron no fue alentador: varios pedazos de vidrio roto regados por el piso, a Kaoru en un extremo del salon con su respiracion acelerada y con cara de enorme furia, y en el otro extremo, Sadaharu apenas levantandose del suelo con sangre saliendo de nuevo de su nariz.

-que ocurrió aqui?-preguntó alarmado Fuji yendo hacia donde estaba Sadaharu al igual que el peque, ayudando al mayor a terminar de levantarse.

-se encuentra bien Inui-sempai?-preguntó preocupado el pequeño al mayor, que al parecer habia perdido la razón, porque se estaba riendo, y esta vez se reia con fuerza.

los otros chicos no comprendian porque el mayor se reia con tanta fuerza, incluso Kaoru se estaba inquietando. cuando el mayor dejo de reir , repentinamente quedó en silencio, observando a su alrededor a las personas que se encontraban ahi observandolo.

-jejeje...-su risa se hizo menor-si que hace calor aqui-los jovenes se inquietaron por lo que dijo. siguió mirando a su alrededor, y cambió la expresion de su cara al ver a Ryoma y Fuji en el salon-y que hacen ustedes aqui, crei que los habian enviado al segundo piso-

los dos jovenes se quedaron paralizados por la acticud del mayor, se vieron a las caras suponiendo que los estaban echando y se dieron la vuelta para marcharse a continuar en lo que iban. Ryoma no se sintió muy bien cuando el mayor lo corrió de ahi.

-esperen-dijo Inui, los dos chicos de detuvieron-Echizen, podrias quedarte un momento?-el ojigato quedó sorprendido O.O. miró hacia Syusuke quien con una sonrisa lo comprendió.

-esta bien, yo te cubro-el rubio comprendió rapidamente lo que el pequeño le pidió y se marcho para continuar con su deber.

entonces los tres chicos quedaron solos en el laboratorio, uno frustrado por todo lo que le habian dicho, otro confundido porque no sabia para que le pidieron que se quedara, y el ultimo pasando por una pequeña crisis mental porque aun no descubre cual es la falla en sus planes.

-Inui-sempai, que ocurre aqui?-preguntó confundido el pequeño al mayor que no le contestó.

-Ryoma, respondeme algo-dijo sin quitar la vista de la cara de Kaoru-que te pareció el beso de anoche?-el pequeño sintió un fuerte escalofrio al escuchar al mayor decir eso frente al chico serpiente, lo habian puesto al descubierto.

-que, q, que dice?-el pequeño tartamudeó acorralado ante la mirada fulminate de la serpiente quien tambien quedó impactado.

-si, contestame, el beso que nos dimos anoche, lo disfrutaste, cierto?-el rostro sombrío de Sadaharu estaba sudado y pálido, y su sonrisa no se borraba. de repente, la sonrisa del joven se desvanecia poco a poco al mismo tiempo que éste sentia que sus piernas perdian fuerza, los otros dos chicos se dieron cuenta del aspecto del mayor, despues de un momento la vision de los anteojos cuadrados se hizo borrosa.

-Inui, te encuentras bien?-Kaoru se acercó a Sadaharu que se desplomaba lentamente en el suelo, hasta que no resistió mas, callendo al fin.

-Inui!!!-gritaron al unisono Ryoma y Kaoru corriendo hacia donde habia caido el joven para auxiliarlo.

-que le sucedió?-el joven principe le tomó la mano al mayor para sentir sus pulsos.

-entró en crisis, perdió el control-respondio la serpiente OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

en uno de los baños estan Eiji con mucho asco limpiando una de los inodoros mientras Tezuka limpiaba la goma de mascar pegada en el lavamanos, cuando el pelirrojo se harta de su trabajo.

-nya!!!, ya me canse de esto, no soporto el olor de este inodoro-tiró el cepillo de limpiar baños en el suelo.

-es temprano para rendirse, apenas vamos por el primer baño-lo animó el rubio mientras luchaba con una gran goma que estaba pegada del grifo del lavamanos.

despues de haber escuchado eso, el neko se resignó y volvio a tomar el cepillo para intentar de nuevo limpiar la suciedad. en una de esas que el bochou se encuentra de espaldas, el pelirrojo suelta con cuidado su instrumento de limpieza y sale huyendo en silencio del baño. cuando ya esta lo suficientemente lejos de que lo oigan, corre con la intencion de ir a buscar a Syuichiroh.

-lo siento Tezka, pero es una emergencia...-se disculpo el neko mientras corria.

cuando el bochou se dió cuenta de que se habia quedado solo, sonrió levemente porque sabia a donde se dirigía el pelirrojo. despues de un largo rato luchando contra la goma de mascar pegada terminó bastante agotado, de su delicado cabello salian pequeñas gotas de sudor. el bochou se empezaba a agobiar por el calor que hacia en el baño, ademas de la terrible ola de calor que azotaba a japón en ese entonces. al rubio se le ocurrió una idea, miró de un lado a otro, salió afuera del baño para ver que nadie andaba por ahi, al darse cuenta que ni un alma levitaba cerca de la zona entró de nuevo al baño y, aliviado de habrió la camisa del uniforme dejando al descubierto su delicado y pálido pecho, la soledad era la unica que disfrutaba en ese momento, de tal regalo de alguien tan tímido como Kunimitsu(N/A ojala yo fuera la soledad). el joven para refrescarse, empezó a mojarse su sedosa cabellera con el agua que salia del lavamanos, ésto lo hizo sentir mejor y el alivio se podia notar claramente en su rostro.

derrepente, un escalofrio terrible recorre el cuerpo del bochou cuando su pecho se ve invadido por una manos extrañas que lo toman desde atras, las mejillas del rubio se pusieron de un fuerte color rojo, de repente siente un aire calido cerca de su oreja.

-asi esperaba verte...Kunimitsu-el bochou sorprendido quiso safarse, pero las fuertes de Syusuke rodeaban su pecho impidiendole algun movimiento, pero lo extraño era, que el rubio no hacia nada para safasarse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ahi queda el tercero...como les dije habia bastante violencia, y lo interesante lo dejo para el cuarto...y si quieren ver la parte fuerte entre Fuji y Kunimitsu tendran que pasar por el cuarto capitulo...JAJAJAJA!!!...disculpen, se me aflojó una tuerca...envien rewies...


	4. Pagaras tu imprudencia

_**Bueno ¬¬ ya se me hace costumbre actualizar por Rati-chan, bien, soy Chris M Black otra vez para quienes aun no me conocen, estoy haciendole el favor de hacer esto, asi que nuevamente disculpenla pero no podra responder los reviews, la proxima vez me asegurare de que lo haga, pero de antemano les doy gracias por leer este fic. Ahora si los dejo con Rati-chan**_

_Ok, la cosa se pone interesante: Sadaharu entra en crisis gracias al pequeño principe y la golpiza de Momoshiro, Eiji busca el perdon de su Syuichiroh, y Tezuka es acorralado por Syusuke...ya lo que viene en este cap. es candela pura...espero que les guste..._

Cap. 4: pagaras por tu imprudencia.

Dos horas ya habian pasado desde que los jovenes del Seigaku comenzaron a cumplir con sus respectivos castigos impuestos por el director del colegio, y aun no iban ni por la mitad del trabajo. En los laboratorios el calor seguia azotanto las mentes de los que estaban ahi: Ryoma, Kaoru y Sadaharu, éste ultimo en el piso recostado inconsciente de las piernas del chico serpiente mientras el pequeño principe mojaba un pañuelo en los bebederos de los pasillos. Al volver al salon se sentó en el suelo junto a Kaoru para poner el pañuelo en la frente de Inui.

-al parecer tiene mucha fiebre-dijo la serpiente cuando pasaba suavemente el pañuelo por las heridas de Inui, luego le quita sus anteojos cuadrados dejando ver sus ojos desnudos y morados, al final lo coloca en su frente.

Ryoma no decia nada, lo unico que lograba hacer era sentarse y esperar alguna mejoría de Sadaharu, sentia mucha pena con Kaoru ya que lo habian puesto al descubierto y habian revelado un secreto que pensaba esconder, si fuera posible llevarselo a la tumba, pero no, lo descubrieron, cada vez que miraba la cara de Kaoru éste le dirigia una mirada de "largo de mi vista". El pobre no encontraba que hacer, se sentia muy apenado.

-aun no respondiste la pregunta que te hizo Inui-preguntó la serpiente sin quitar los ojos de la cara de Sadaharu.

-eh?-Ryoma quedo sorprendido por esa pregunta-"aun quiere saberlo...¿por que hace esto?"...-el peque se quedó en total silencio.

-fsshhh!!, por que te quedas callado?, sabes de que te hablo-la serpiente tenia nervioso al pequeño, pero éste tampoco era un cobarde, tenia que enfrentarlo.

El pequeño se quedo en silencio, la verdad no esperaba que lo acosaran de esa manera, pero al fin pudo tener valor de enfrentarlo.

-no entiendo por que quieres saber eso, de todos modos eso es asunto mio-se levantó del suelo dándole la espalda al mayor-...¿acaso tienes algo con Inui-sempai?-dijo lentamente con aires de reto haciendo que Kaoru se levantara del suelo-o...acaso son celos?-.

-que demonios te pasa?-grito la serpiente tomando al pequeño de la camisa que no dió expresion alguna, solo habia una mueca cinica en sus labios.

-mada mada dane..-sonrió-si es lo que dije al principio, es mejor que me vaya y te deje aqui solo con tu Inui-dijo mirando los ojos de la serpiente-...me vas a soltar o que?-Kaoru no tuvo otra opcion mas que dejarlo ir, lo unico que queria en ese momento era no ver mas la cara de ese pequeño descarado. Despues de soltar su camisa lo dejó ir quedandose solo con Sadaharu.

Al salir del laboratorio, el pequeño se detuvo para recostarse de la pared a pensar en lo que le habia sucedido alla dentro frente a la serpiente y de como habia, de alguna forma, dejado ir sus ilusiones de tener algo con Sadaharu, apenas se recostó, empezó nuevamente la lucha entre sus conciencias.

-"hicimos bien, era lo correcto"-dijo el "yo" bueno aliviado.

-"que has dicho?, lo hechamos a perder...ahora se lo entregamos en bandeja de plata a Mamushi..."-peleaba el "yo" malo al bueno.

-"es mejor asi, esta mas que demostrado que entre Inui y Kaoru habia algo mas que amistad, y no podemos intervenir en eso... ademas, viste el tamaño de esos musculos?"-contestó el bueno.

-"mada mada dane, eres un tonto, lo teniamos en nuestras manos, no viste que practicamente se lo quitamos a la serpiente?"-dijo enojado el "yo" malo.

-"dejale el trabajo de robar hombres a las mujeres, ellas son expertas... mejor nos vamos con Momoshiro"-dijo el bueno.

-"pues dejame decirte..."-el "yo" malo iba a decir algo con respecto a las mujeres, pero se detuvo al oir Momoshiro-"¿que has dicho¿Momoshiro?, es la segunda vez que lo mencionas¿que te traes con éste?"-frunció el ceño el "yo" malo.

-"pu, pues..."-titubeó el "yo" bueno, la verdad no sabia por que lo mencionaba. el "yo" malo lo miraba con una ceja levantada esperando una buena respuesta.

-"y bien?, espero una buena respuesta"-

-"pu, pues, lo mencioné..."-se quedo callado de nuevo pensando en algo logico-"...lo mencioné porque él tambien tambien salió afectado en este enredo que tú creaste...pienso que lo logico seria ir con él y hablarle"-sonrió el bueno.

Al oir esa excusa, Ryoma (el de verdad, no su conciencia) despertó, al parecer le hará caso a su "yo" bueno.

-no se porque hago esto-dijo el pequeño con cara de fastidio levantandose de la pared yéndose hacia la cocina.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En el comedor, Syuichiroh y Momoshiro limpiaban las mesas llenas de los desperdicios regados a causa de la pelea ocurrida anteriormente entre el moreno y Fuji.

Momoshiro terminando de limpiar su parte de la mesa donde sucedió todo comenzó a limpiar el suelo encontrandose con las gotas de sangre dejadas por la anterior pelea entre Oishi y Fuji.

-oye, por que ocurrio esto?-pregunto el ojivioleta con curiosidad mirando las gotas de sangre.

Syuichiroh se quedo en silencio por esa pregunta recordando lo que paso en ese momento, recordó la cara de Eiji sentandose a su lado, como repentinamente golpeó la cara de Syusuke, y de la respuesta que éste le dio a cambio del golpe-"¿que no te gustó la noticia?"-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y lo hizo continuar golpeandolo. despues de recordar todo eso regresó a la realidad con Momoshiro.

-no creo que lo comprendas-respondió el moreno continuando su labor.

-pero tuvo que ser muy grave, tu no actuarias de esa forma...tu no eres asi-siguió hablando Momoshiro. Oishi se detuvo otra vez.

-si, tienes razon, yo no actuaria asi, sucede que hay algunas personas que no valoran del todo la amistad que le ofreces y simplemente te ven la cara de tonto y se burlan de ti, esas cosas fueron las que me hicieron reaccionar de esta manera-sonrió con tristeza y continuó limpiando, en cambio Momoshiro no seguia su trabajo, no se movia de donde estaba agachado pensando en lo que le habia dicho el moreno.

-"Oishi tiene razon, algunas personas no te saben valorar".-

-y que me dices tu? golpear a un superior sin un motivo podria considerarse locura, o es que tu si tuviste un motivo en particular?-pregunto Oishi tomando a Momoshiro desprevenido.

-¿eh?-se detuvo el ojivioleta a pensar en lo que le habia dicho Syuichiroh, despues cabizbajo se decidio a hablar-tienes razon, golpear a un superior sin ningun motivo seria de locos-Oishi enarcó una ceja esperando que Momoshiro continuase lo que ya habia comenzado a contar.-pero creo que al fin y al cabo no tuve un motivo en especial para hacer lo que hice y caí como un tonto, ahora estoy atrapado y derritiendome en este maldito horno...asi que...si...me volvi loco-

-como?, no tuviste alguna razon para masacrar asi a Inui? pero tuvo que haber uno, digo...por como dejaste su cara-dijo Syuichiroh con una sonrisa de burla.

-tienes razon, pero como te dije al final me di cuenta que habia golpeado a Inui sin nigun motivo, ya que lo que hice fue por una causa perdida-se levanto del piso con una mirada triste-...estupido Ryoma...-susurro para si mismo de modo que Oishi no lo oyó.

El moreno al ver que las cosas se habian tornado algo tristes e incomodas decidió no continuar la conversacion.

-sabes que?, si no terminamos de limpiar este desorden rapido, vendrá Tezuka y nos va a reprender y nos irá mal-dijo Oishi con la intencion de animar a Momoshiro.

-si, es verdad, ademas ya quiero salir de este infierno-se animó el ojivioleta con una sonrisa-bueno, creo que termine mi parte del comedor, ahora...¡aqui voy cocina!-gritó feliz corriendo hacia la cocina.

El ojivioleta llegó rapidamente a la cocina, yendo directamente a los refrigeradores.

-AJÁ...despues de todo no eres tan listo señor director...XD-sonrió maliciosamente, cuando va a abrir la puerta notó algo terrible...-NOOOO!!!!-gritó de desesperacion al darse cuenta que la puerta del refri estaba tambien cerrada y sellada con un candado, el pobre se arrastró lentamente al piso-esto es horrible, horrible...moriré...T.T-decía mientras caia sollozando al suelo.

-bah!, no seas tonto Momoshiro, muy pronto saldremos de aqui-le animó Syuichiroh

Momoshiro lloriqueaba tirado en el piso de la cocina, mientras Syuichiroh limpiaba el suelo lleno de comida, hasta que alguien lo detuvo:

-psstt!!!-el moreno oyó a alguien que le llamaba detras de la pared, se detuvo, pero al no ver nada continuó su trabajo.

-pssst!!!-se escucha de nuevo y esta vez Syuichiroh se detuvo para ir a donde se escuchaba ese sonido. Cuando llega se da cuenta de que quien lo llamaba era Eiji.

-que diablos haces aqui?-le susurró al neko con cierta rabia.

-necesito hablarte, de verdad lo necesito-

-sshhh!!, podrias bajar la voz o Momoshiro te podria escuchar-susurró nuevamente molesto, a lo que el neko le hace caso.

-lo siento-bajo la voz echando un vistazo hacia dentro del comedor-pero de verdad necesito hablarte-rogó el pelirrojo.

Syuichiroh molesto lo toma del brazo y salen del comedor para dirigirse a un salon un poco mas lejos. cuando llegan, el moreno suelta bruzcamente al neko y cierra la puerta.

-oye me lastimas-se quejó Eiji frotando su brazo enrojecido por la violencia del moreno.

-de que quieres hablarme-dijo Syuichiroh sentandose en una silla frente a Eiji mirandolo a los ojos poniendo a éste nervioso.

-bueno...yo...yo...-el neko titubeó inquietando bastante al moreno que se veia impaciente.

-y bien?-lo seguia mirando haciendo sudar mucho mas al pelirrojo quien cerró los ojos con fuerza mordiendose el labio inferior.

-yo...solo queria verte...y... disculparme...de verdad lo siento Syuichiroh-se tapó los ojos con las manos para que Oishi no los viera enrojecidos por las gotas que salian de ellos.

Syuichiroh no pudo evitar conmoverse por lo que estaba viendo-"creo que fui bastante duro con él...no...él y Syusuke me traicionaron de la peor forma...pero...él esta arrepentido...no, él me mitió...pero...solo miralo ahi, tapandose los ojos...diablos, estoy furioso, pero...es... Eiji...demonios que hago?..."-Oishi se encontraba muy confundido y no sabia que hacer.

Eiji continuaba con la cara tapada hasta que una suaves manos tomaron las que le ocultaban sus ojos.

-esta bien si?...no sigas llorando, no me gusta verte llorar-la voz de Syuichiroh se oia serena y su rostro estaba sonriente, al ver los ojos del neko invadidos por las lagrimas dejó salir una mínima risa de "todo estará bien" y lo abrazó.

Eiji al sentir su rostro recostado del cálido pecho se su "teddy-chichi" se sintió aliviado, comprendió que ya lo habia perdonado, y correspondió a su abrazo rodeando la espalda del moreno con sus delicados brazos. Syuichiroh acarició su espalda hasta llegar a su cabello, luego separa un poco su cuerpo del otro quedando su rostro frente al de Eiji mirandolo. El cabello del neko estaba pegado de su frente a causa del sudor y sus ojos tenian nuevamente su brillo habitual, Oishi acarició su frente para quitarle el cabello pegado, despues acercó lentamente sus labios a los del pelirrojo dándole un suave beso.

El neko al sentir esos suaves labios tocando los suyos, dejó salir un leve suspiro, sus manos delicadamente se dirigieron al rostro del moreno para poderlo sentir, y en seguida el beso fue tomando movimiento volviendose mas apasionado. En aquel instante se diciparon las tensiones, ya el calor no era tan fuerte, solo habian dos chicos viviendo un momento de ternura y cariño, pero los problemas aun no acabarian. Oishi separó sus labios de los de Eiji quien estaba bastante ansioso.

-pero aun no ha terminado todo-dijo mirando los ojos del neko.

-que?, por que?-preguntó el pelirrojo con la voz entrecortada.

-necesito aclararlo todo con Syusuke-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Regresando al baño donde Kunimitsu y Fuji se mantenían en una pocision bastante extraña para el bochou.

Los fuertes brazos de Syusuke rodeaban el delicado cuerpo del bochou, pero no podia hacer esfuerzo alguno, ya que éste no hacia nada por safarse, solo se mantenia quieto, en silencio, esta actitud confundía al castaño quien esperaba una pequeña lucha.

-que crees que estas haciendo?-preguntó con desden el mayor a el que lo sostenia. a esto Syusuke sonrie y en un susurro le dice a su oído.

-vengo a terminar lo que empezamos...-la voz del castaño se hizo cálida al oído del mayor al igual que su mirada.

Tezuka bajó la mirada con una leve expresión de desepción. Tranquilamente separó su cuerpo de los brazos de Syusuke quien no se opuso, supuso que el mayor no haría nada malo. El rubio se dió vuelta para mirar directamente los safiros del castaño a quien la sonrisa no se le borraba de sus labios.

-y despues que "terminemos lo que empezamos"...¿que?-dijo seriamente el bochou. Syusuke enarcó una ceja ante esa pregunta tan extraña o.ó.

-no entiendo, a que te refieres?-Syusuke de verdad estaba confundido por la actitud del mayor. No mostraba temor, molestia o pena que normalmente el castaño veía cuando lo acorralaba, mas bien se veía...dispuesto.

Syusuke, a pesar de lo confundido que estaba por las cosas que decia el mayor, no podía evitar contemplar detalladamente el pecho desnudo del rubio quien se mantenia en silencio nada mas que esperando alguna respuesta.

Pero, de un momento a otro algo inesperado ocurrió: los ojos de Tezuka se acercaban al rostro del castaño, y sin ninguna explicacion acercó sus labios a los de Fuji, dejándo a éste desprotegido y bastante sorprendido, las mejillas del menor se tornaron de un fuerte rosa y sus ojos no tuvieron oportunidad de cerrarse ante el ataque sorpresivo del bochou. ¿como diablos iba a saber que Kunimitsu seria el primero en dar el golpe?. De un momento a otro las manos del mayor se posaron en el pecho del castaño empujandolo hacia la pared para tenerlo acorralado. En seguida sus manos empezaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Syusuke, éste estaba en shock, a pesar de que correspondía a todo lo que le hacia el mayor no salia de su asombro. De repente el rubio se detuvo y dirigió su boca hacia la oreja del menor.

-si quieres que me detenga, solo pidelo-susurró al oido de Fuji. El castaño aun no comprendía nada y no encontraba respuesta alguna, ni siquiera consegia hablar, de verdad su sensei lo dejó sorprendido.

El silencio se hizo presente en ese momento, ambos chicos se mantenian inmoviles y mudos, Syusuke paralizado en la pared acorralado por el cuerpo húmedo y caliente de Kunimitsu. Lo unico que se escuhaba eran las gotas de agua que salian del grifo en el lavamanos y las respiraciones de los cuerpos a punto de estallar de excitacion y miedo. De repente la calma fue interrumpida cuando el bochou separa su cuerpo de su victima dándole la espalda.

-lo sabia-dijo el mayor sonriendo-solo sabes asustarme, no actuas rapido cuando se te presenta la oportunidad-

-¿que¿que dices?-al fin Syusuke salió del shock con el ceño fruncido.

-pensaba aceptar tus acosos, de verdad queria, pero me has demostrado que aun no estas listo para ser mio-subió la mirada viendo la parte alta de la pared que tenia escrito un enorme grafito "MUERTE A LOS SEIGAKU", bajó de nuevo sus ojos dirigiendolos a su camisa para abrochar de nuevo sus botones.

De repente, el bochou sintió que unos fuertes brazos toman con brusquedad sus suaves manos halandolo hacia el origen de esas dos cadenas que lo acababan de atrapar. Nuevamente ambos ojos quedan frente a frente, ambas respiraciones aceleradas se oian al unisono, ambos cuerpos unidos por la fuerza y las ganas.Kunimitsu solo alcanzaba a ver dos grandes safiros que apuntaban directamente a sus dos ojos cafes como una escopeta a punto de disparar, los brazos de Syusuke aprisionaban con mas ganas el cuerpo del mayor hacia si mismo y su rostro habia tomado un semblante de rabia y ofensa.

-¿quien te crees que eres para desafiarme de esa forma?-los ojos del castaño dejaron ver mas facilmente lo ofendido que se encontraba y que no estaba dispuesto a recibir comentarios como el que le acababa de hacer el mayor.

Esta vez los papeles se intercambiaron: el menor cambió de ser el acorralado y asustado para convertirse en el furioso cazador deseoso de atrapar a la presa que se habia burlado de sus trampas; mientras que el mayor pasó a ser ahora la presa acorralada y sin escapatoria, provocó la furia de Syusuke y ahora tenia que asumir su imprudencia.

El silencio nuevamente aparece en escena y los dos cuerpos otra vez quedan inmoviles, solo mirandose a los ojos, esperando quien lanzará primero la pelota, y Kunimitsu fue el primero.

-que piensas hacer ahora, tirarme al piso y no dejarme escapar?-de nuevo la voz del mayor se oyó retadora, en serio queria provocar a Syusuke quien no pudo evitar caer en su juego.

Efectivamente, Syusuke tiró al mayor al suelo quedando éste desconcertado por lo que le habia hecho el castaño quien pareciendo una bestia enfurecida se posa sobre el mayor con el cuerpo de éste entre sus piernas de modo que no pudiera moverse. Contempló todo su cuerpo llegando hasta sus ojos paralizados por el temor de que le hicieran algo en contra de su voluntad. Los brazos de Kunimitsu en un intento desesperado de quitarse ese cuerpo de encima intento golpear el rostro de Syusuke, pero las manos del castaño fueron mas rapidas y mas fuertes sosteniendo sus muñecas dejando al bochou completamente inmovil, en la mirada del mayor se podia entender claramente que esta vez si tenia miedo...pero... ¿miedo a qué?. ¿Por que habria de sentir miedo si eso era lo que queria lograr?, se suponía que Syusuke le pareceria mas excitante si estaba enojado.

Fuji al ver detalladamente el cuerpo de Tezuka tendido en el suelo, quedó cautivado por la mirada que éste expresaba, una mirada de ¿que haras conmigo?, al parecer ésto lo estaba haciendo sentir bien, sus ganas de poseerlo habian aumentado y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse.

-¿te parece que tengo miedo?-susurro Syusuke al oido del mayor con mucha seriedad. Ahora era Kunimitsu quien no lograba articular palabra alguna-¿que crees que hare contigo ahora?-el rostro del castaño se tornó sombrio.

Seguidamente, con suma delicadeza, Fuji acerco su rostro al del mayor con la intencion de besarlo, se detuvo a observar por ultima vez sus ojos para luego terminar plantando sus labios sobre los del bochou quien mostro gran oposición, no podia permitirse hacer algo asi, se suponia que él era quien tenia las riendas del juego y no Syusuke.

El castaño no se detenia en su intento de besar a la fuerza al bochou, pero es que de verdad no se quedaba tranquilo, se le estaba poniendo muy dificil, asi que usó la fuerza de sus manos para poner las muñecas del rubio a ambos lados de sus hombros dejandolo sin ninguna posibilidad de moverse, inmediatamente volvió a observar el rostro del mayor que ahora si se veia asustado, y en serio que estaba asustado, era mas notable el temblor de su cuerpo, pero esto no le importo, solo queria demostrarle que él tambien podia tener el poder y que de verdad lo deseaba, asi que otra vez intentó darle un beso en sus labios temblorosos.

Kunimitsu ya no tenia salida, por primera vez alguien logra dominarlo, pero sabia que despues de que Syusuke terminara de torturarlo no se quedara de brazos cruzados, tenia que desquitarse, pero igual Syusuke se aprovecharia de él y de su cuerpo. Al fin los labos del bochou resignados correspondian a los del castaño y el beso estaba dejando de sentirse rustico e incomodo, los dos jovenes empezaban a sincronizar perfectamente, trancurria el tiempo y las ganas de escapar se habian convertido en ganas de seguir atrapado entre los besos lujuriosos de una bestia desesperada. Aquel baño se habia convertido ahora en el nuevo testigo de lo que existia entre esos dos seres, ya no importaba si Syusuke solo queria poseer a Kunimitsu para satisfacer sus necesidades, incluso se olvidaron que en ese colegio ellos no eran los unicos que estaban ahi, lo unico que les importaba era quitarse ese inmenso calor que les sofocaba por dentro.

En seguida Syusuke dejo de aprisionar las muñecas atadas del bochou para dirigir sus manos hacia el pecho del mayor con la intencion de sentir su tersa piel para luego bajar hacia la parte que mas le interesaba en ese momento: el pantalon. Esta vez nadie los detendrian, ni siquiera el mismo Kunimitsu quien aprovechandose de su libertad termino de desabrochar la camisa del ojiazul para tocar su pecho y luego tomarlo por la espalda y usando su fuerza empujandolo para que el cuerpo del castaño terminara de caer sobre el suyo uniendo sus cuerpos completamente. Ahora eran uno solo. Los hambrientos labios de Syusuke recorrian el cuello del otro haciendole soltar gemidos se completa excitacion. Entre besos y caricias se fueron quitando sus ropas quedandoles solo sus calzoncillos.

Despues de quedar casi desnudos, las ropas que habian sido despojadas ahora se habian convertido en la cama de dos cuerpos que se convirtieron en uno solo, la promesa que Fuji habia hecho se estaba cumpliendo y el deseo de Kunimitsu se hacia realidad a medida que las caricias y besos del castaño recorrian cada centimetro de su cuerpo haciendo salir de sus labios suspiros lujuriosos que a cada momento eran mas fuertes y rapidos, mientras, sus manos no desaprobechaban la oportunidad de acariciar la esbelta espalda del castaño haciendo que su delicada piel se erizara, esto lo satisfacia y excitaba.

Un piso mas abajo caminaban Eiji y Oishi que se dirigian hacia el pasillo donde se suponia que estarian Ryoma y Syusuke limpiando, el neko no se mostraba muy a gusto por lo que el moreno pensaba hacer, él preferiria dejar las cosas asi, ahora que se habia reconciliado con su querido Syuichiroh no seria muy agradable volverlo a ver en una pelea.

-estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?-pregunto algo inquieto el pelirrojo.

-si, creo que es lo mejor, despues de todo no quisiera perder del todo el trato con Fuji-dijo seguro de si mismo Oishi.

Eiji, al ver que Syuichiroh estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, no pudo hacer mas nada que quedarse en silencio y esperar no mas a que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Cuando llegan al segundo piso donde deberian estar Ryoma y Syusuke se dan cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaban ahi.

-a donde se fueron?-pregunto el neko observando todo el lugar.

-mmm...tal vez estan en el comedor con Momoshiro-dijo Oishi.

-sin terminar de limpiar?, este lugar aun es un asco-dijo el neko agachandose para observar el suelo con las huellas de los zapatos de los alumnos.

Los jovenes se quedaron viendo el lugar pensativos¿por que ellos no estan trabajando donde deberian trabajar?.

-tal vez fueron a resolver sus asuntos pendientes-supuso Syuichiroh.

-que asuntos pendientes?-pregunto Eiji.

-mmm...ya sabes, Ryoma tuvo problemas con Momoshiro e Inui, tal vez fue a discutir ese problema-contestó el moreno.

-y Syusuke?, se suponia que él tenia problemas contigo-dijo el pelirrojo.

Nuevamente los chicos se quedaron pensativos observando el lugar preguntandose donde se debe haber metido Syusuke.

-tal vez le urgía ir al baño-supuso nuevamente Oishi.

-no lo creo, Tezka los esta limpiando...por cierto ya se debe haber dado cuenta que me escapé...me matara-dijo Eiji.

-vamos a revisar los baños a ver si lo encontramos-dijo el moreno.

Y al fin los dos jovenes se decidieron a ir en busca de Syusuke para hablar seriamente sobre lo ocurrido hace un momento.

Regresando al baño del colegio. La situacion entre Syusuke y Tezuka empezó a tomar intensidad y ya no habria vuelta atras al que quisiera parar. Por fin llega el momento en que Syusuke decide ir mucho mas alla con el rubio y ya comienza a acariciar la zona donde se encuentra el miembro de éste haciendo notable sus ganas de desahogarse con el cuerpo del castaño. Cuando se dispone a quitar el unico obstaculo que le impedia conocer lo mas profundo del mismo, algo alarmante detiene el proceso de los dos jovenes:

-debe estar en este baño-

-con Tezuka?, no creo que vaya a ser tan descarado de usar los baños que él esta limpiando-

-es el unico baño que nos queda-

Asi es, a lo lejos escuchaban las voces de Eiji y Oishi que se aproximaban hacia el baño donde los dos jovenes quienes inmediatamente entran en panico...

_Aqui queda mi capitulo, a ver que pasa en el siguiente...ya se que soy muy corta nota, pero es que me gusta hacer esto...me divierte...reviews please!!!...XD..._


	5. recuerdos y reencuentros

tatyscor: gracias por leerlo, a mi tambien me gusta mi histoeia (por eso la esscribo, claro)...espero que éste nuevo cap. te guste tanto o mas que los demas...y no olvides seguirme enviando reviews...

Caroline: hola cariño, y gracias por tu largo review...n.n...bueno respondiendo tu pregunta, creo que esto es un TezukaXFuji...aunque yo tambien tengo mis dudas...este cap. esta buenisimo...y lamentablemente las interrupciones siguen...pero es mejor lo leas tu misma y asi me des tu opinion personal...

Nadin268: bueno, que te digo, para mi Eiji y Oishi deben estar juntos, es como...una tradicion...pero las cosas entre estos dos aun no acaban...asi que no dejes de leer mi ff para que sepas cuanto mas puede pasar entre estos personajes que cada vez estan mas locos...

Akatsuki KOu: hola, gracias por escribirme...y perdon por la tardanza, el colegio y otros problemas no me han dejado trabajar bien en esto...pero regrese...para que puedas ver como continuan las cosas en este colegio que parece verse peor de como lo dejaron los estudiantes...

taty-kun: oh cariño!...¡a mi tambien me da rabia que los interrumpan...pero asi es la historia...y creo que se va a poner peor...mejor lo lees tu misma...

SuMiKo hoi hoi:...¡HOI HOI!...de nuevo yo reportandome aqui para presentarte un cap. mas de esta enredada historia...espero que te guste...y perdon por la tardanza...el colegio...

Eri-kun¡Amiguitaaa!...oye disculpa la tardanza con los capitulos, es que tuve pequeños inconvenientes...pero aqui te tengo uno nuevo para que te diviertas...o molestes...

Y a todas las demas lectoras gracias por escribirme, perdon por no responder sus reviews personalmente como a las demas...pero...es que se me cansan los dedos...pero aqui les tengo un nuevo cap.pra que se deleiten con mis bellos personajes...claro si fueran de mi propiedad...XD...reviews...

Hola queridas lectoras (y lectores, si es que hay), primero que nada quiero disculparme por retrasarme tanto tiempo para publicar este nuevo capitulo, es que tuve muchos compromisos con el colegio y no podia dejarlos atras. Pero en fin, este nuevo cap. esta buenisimo, a mi me encantó, asi que espero que a ustedes tambien les encante...rewies...

Capitulo 5: memorias y encuentros

Apenas se escuchan las dos voces de los jovenes que se acercan hacia donde Fuji y Kunimitsu consumaban sus ganas desesperadas, se miraron fijamente a los ojos asustados porque estaban a punto de ser descubiertos.

-¿que haremos?-preguntó aungustiado el castaño aun sobre el cuerpo del mayor. Tezuka casi desnudo se levanta del piso a pensar.

-esto no puede estar pasando...no a mi...-dijo el bochou con una mano en la cabeza-no pueden descubrirme a mi contigo-

Al oir eso, a Fuji, todavia acostado en el suelo, dejó de sentir miedo, nuevamente Kunimitsu habia dicho algo imprudente.

-¿que tendria de malo si te descubrieran conmigo?-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa-asi al fin sabran lo que hay entre tu y yo-

-no empieces con tus tonterias ¿si?-dijo el mayor callando al castaño-...ahora...-se quedo pensando, pero las voces se oian cada vez mas cerca y su paciencia se agotaba.

-Syusuke¿estas por ahi?-gritó a lo lejos Oishi angustiando mas a Tezuka que buscaba algun escondite.

-ya se...-al fin se le ocurrio una idea a Kunimitsu. Vio a Syusuke quien aun sonreia con ganas de hecharle a perder cualquier idea que al mayor se le haya ocurrido.

-insisto, Fuji no debe estar en el baño con Tezka, no seria tan cochino asi-dijo Eiji.

-ya veras, encontraremos a syusuke en ese baño y hablarem...-decia Oishi, pero al llegar al lugar donde se suponia encontrarian a Syusuke...-¡Tezuka! O.O-dijo el moreno con una mirada de sorpresa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En otro lado del colegio, para ser mas exacta, en el laboratorio, Kaoru aun esperaba alguna mejoria del joven que se encontraba acostado en sus piernas inconsciente, hasta que al fin, éste logró hacer un movimiento.

-sempai-dijo preocupado el chico serpiente al ver que al fin el mayor mostraba signos de vida.

-¿donde estoy? -despertó Sadaharu con la mirada perdida, trató de levantarse, pero tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo regreso de nuevo a las piernas de la serpiente.

-esta en el laboratorio del colegio¿lo olvidó?, se desmayó hace un momento-dijo Kaoru aliviado de que estuviera bien.

Sadaharu al fin recordó todo lo que habia sucedido en ese dia de locos, de como Momoshiro le propino la paliza de su vida, tambien penso "¿que diablos me sucedio para actuar asi?", tambien recordó el golpe que recibio de Kaoru por todas las barbaridades que le habia dicho, y de como repentinamente él perdio el control de su juego por una falla de calculo.

-definitivamente, esto no estaba calculado-dijo el mayor entre risas y quejidos de dolor. Volteó su cara hacia arriba a ver la cara de duda que Kaoru habia puesto-¿donde esta el resto del equipo?-preguntó repentinamente haciendo fruncir mas el ceño de la serpiente.

-...no lo se O.Ó-repondió Kaoru.

El mayor regreso su cabeza a su posicion anterior cerrando sus ojos-creo que descansare un poco-dijo con calma. al parecer, al chico de los anteojos cuadrados le habia regresado la compostura de nuevo.

-no entiendo como llegaste hasta este punto-dijo Kaoru a baja voz viendo los ojos cerrados de Sadaharu

En el laboratorio se sentia cierto ambiente de calma. El sol que entraba a traves de las grandes ventanas, ademas de aumentar la temperatura en el lugar, tambien hacian verlo brillante y tranquilo. El joven recostado de las piernas suspiraba relajado mientras descansaba sus ojos heridos. El otro joven que lo acompañaba solo podia observarlo tranquilo, aliviado.  
-olvide lo bien que se siente estar contigo-dijo el mayor ignorando el comentario anterior, la sonrisa en sus labios hacian ver que estaba relajado. Tambien fue notable la expresion de la serpiente por lo que acababa de oir...O/./Ó...

-d-de que hablas?-titubeo la serpiente completamente sonrojado cuando Inui tomó una de sus manos con suma delicadeza-t-te sientes bien? O/./Ó-

-todo este tiempo he experimentado con muchos chicos...incluso me he atrevido a acosar a Echizen...pero eso solo me ha llevado a una conclusion...-volteó sus ojos hacia la serpiente que ya no encontraba que expresion poner de lo rojo que estaba-...que eres mi mascota favorita...-su sonrisa se hizo tierna, de verdad estaba siendo sincero en ese momento con alguien que no fueran sus datos.

Al oir esas palabras Kaoru no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido, Inui volvió a cerrar sus ojos para seguir descansando, mientras, la serpiente sonreia feliz por lo que acababa de oir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En la acalorada cocina del colegio seguia Momoshiro tendido en el suelo pensando en lo cruel que fue el director por no dejarle ninguna clase de refrigerio.

-¿como pudieron hacernos esto?, solo nos dejaron un poco de agua, no somos malos chicos...¿o si Syuichiroh?-se quejaba el pelisparados. al percatarse que nadie le respondia se levantó del suelo a ver-¿Oishi?-preguntó el ojivioleta observando el lugar que se encontraba vacio-ahora tu me abandonas-dijo tirandose nuevamente al suelo a lloriquear.

-¡Momoshiro!-se oyó a lo lejos una voz gritando el nombre del ojivioleta haciendo que éste se levantara rapidamente del suelo.

-¿Ryoma?-dijo a baja voz Takeshi sorprendido de que el ojigato lo estuviera llamando.

-¿estas aqui?-dijo en voz alta el peque esperando que le respondieran, hasta que al fin recibe una respuesta.

-¿que haces aqui?-preguntó Momoshiro con desprecio.

-oye, vengo en son de paz-respondió el peque con una sonrisa-"¿en son de paz¿estoy loco o que?"-se pregunto en su mente por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿no deberias estar limpiando con Syusuke?-dijo el ojivioleta desviando la mirada hacia la mesa.

-¿y tu no deberias estar con Syuichiroh?-pregunto el ojigato evadiendo la pregunta anterior.

Los dos jovenes se quedaron en silencio, despues de lo ocurrido anteriormente entre ellos y Sadaharu, conseguir palabras para una nueva conversacion se convertiria en algo dificil; hasta que al fin uno de los dos pudo decir algo.

-¿por que lo hiciste?-preguntó Momoshiro con la mirada todavia en la mesa. El ojidorado tambien bajó la mirada, sabia que Momoshiro le haria nuevamente esa pregunta, y tenia que respondersela, pero no sabia como.

-no...no lo se...-respondió el peque cabizbajo.

Los dos jovenes se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que al fin uno de ellos volvio a hablar.

-¿que le viste a Sadaharu?-preguntó el ojivioleta mirando la cara del peque.

-ya te dije que no lo se, solo me deje llevar y ya-respondio en voz alta Ryoma.

-¿dejarte llevar por que cosa?-interrogó Momoshiro acercandose poco al ojigato.

Momoshiro se detuvo frente al pequeño quedando bastante cerca de él, estaba decidido a enfrentarlo, esta vez no le tendria miedo. Ryoma aun pensando que responder a la pregunta que le habian hecho no se habia dado cuenta que Momoshiro se habia parado tan cerca de si.

-yo...-el pequeño subió sus ojos y sin ninguna excusa sus labios fueron invadidos por los del ojivioleta, la sorpresa del ojigato fue tal, que sus mejillas se enrojecieron a la vez que sus ojos se abrieron al maximo, su mejor amigo, despues de tantas peleas se tomó el atrevimiento de robar un beso de sus labios.

Momoshiro al separar sus labios de los de Ryoma pero sin alejarlos susurró al peque:

-...tu...amas a Sadaharu-  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-oye¿recuerdas la primera vez que pedi darte clases privadas?-preguntó Sadaharu aun recostado de las piernas de Kaoru.

El joven serpiente hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por recordar lo que sucedió ese dia, pero es que fueron tantos los dias en los que tuvo que quedarse con Sadaharu y que éste abusó de él, al fin pudo recordarlo.

-si, lo recuerdo-respondió Kaoru.

-fue fantastico ¿verdad?-dijo el mayor.

-fshhh!, no lo creo-siseó la serpiente mirando hacia el techo con cierta incomodidad hacia Sadaharu.

FLASH BACK:

En un dia comun de practicas donde todos los jugadores hacen su mayor esfuerzo para ser los mejores. Entre esos pintorescos personajes esta Kaoru, dandole con furia a la pelota con su raqueta golpeandola contra la pared. mientras la serpiente disfrutaba de su entrenamiento, un par de ojos cubiertos por dos cristales cuadrados lo observaban con gran interes.

-¿notas algo extraño en kaoru?-preguntó Tezuka parado al lado de Sadaharu mirando hacia el mismo lugar.

-si, su posicion esta errada, necesita mejorarla-contestó seguro de si mismo el chico de la data.

-mmm¿y que propones?-volvio a preguntar el rubio.

-bochou, si no le molesta, deberia dejarme darle una practica privada despues de los entrenamientos-contesto el pelinegro.

Por la forma tan decidida en la que habló Sadaharu, el bochou se sintió convencido-esta bien, si crees que es lo correcto...-dijo Tezuka.

-bien, empezaremos esta tarde-dijo Inui. Despues de eso, el chico data se acercó hacia donde Kaoru se encontraba practicando para informarle la nueva decision del capitan, pero la serpiente no quedo muy contenta con la noticia.

-fsshhh¿que necesito mejorar mi posicion?-se quejó la serpiente.

-si, Tezka dijo que deberias quedarte para una practica extra-dijo Sadaharu con un brillo en sus anteojos y una sonrisa sombria.

La desconfianza de la serpiente no se hizo esperar, despues de tanto tiempo en el equipo¿ahora es que le van a decir que hay un error en su postura?; definitivamente habia algo extraño en todo esto, pero como fue Kunimitsu quien dijo que debia quedarse, no tenia porque desobedecer.Despues que todos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares, solo dos personas quedaron en el lugar de entrenamiento.

Afuera Sadaharu se aseguraba de que nadie haya quedado en las canchas. Cuando al fin se da cuenta que no hay nadie llega a los vestidores donde Kaoru lo esperaba. Al entrar en los vestidores descubre lo que para sus ojos serian un buen colirio: la serpiente descansaba acostado en uno de los bancos sin camisa, dejando ver todos sus atributos masculinos, el rey de la data no pudo evitar deleitarse con lo que miraban sus ojos.

-fshhh!!!...¿cuando empezaremos el entrenamiento especial?...o ¿seguiras ahi viendome?-siseo la serpiente tomando por sorpresa al mayor.

-entiendo que estes molesto, no es agradable que te digan que tienes una mala postura-dijo Inui.

-mi postura no esta mal, era solo una excusa para quedarte conmigo ¿verdad?-dijo Kaoru levantandose del banco con cierto aire de ironia.

Sadaharu quedo fascinado con lo rapido que fue Kaoru en descubrir su treta.

-eres mas listo de lo que pense-dijo Sadaharu sonriente-pero si ya lo sabias todo ¿por que aceptaste quedarte?, no me digas que acabas de descubrirlo todo, porque ya lo habias descubierto desde el principio-el mayor se fue acercando poco a poco a la serpiente-te conozco demasiado ¿verdad?-su sonrisa se acentuó al ver la cara del otro chico que parecia nervioso.

-estas loco-dijo calmado Kaoru-solo me quede para ver como te pondrias al saber que descubri tu mentira-sonrio.

-¿en serio¿no hubiera sido mejor delatarme frente al resto del equipo? asi habria sido mejor ver como me ponia-Sadaharu seguia acercandose cada vez mas al cuerpo de Kaoru hasta un punto en el que ya ambos pechos estaban completamente juntos y sus caras mas cerca-termina de aceptarlo Kaidoh, me deseas-susurro mirando fijamente a los ojos de la serpiente.

Los dos jovenes se encontraban a solo centimetros el uno del otro, Kaoru acorralado en la pared y Sadaharu acosandolo con su mirada sin dejarle escapar de ahi.

-¡que...que estas haciendo?-se exaltó la serpiente al sentir la mano de Inui tocando su pantalon por la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo.

-lo sabia...me deseas-dijo el data king al darse cuenta de como se sentia esa parte del cuerpo de Kaoru-quieres probarme ¿cierto?-miro a la cara de Kaoru que ya se veia palido-o...¿prefieres que yo te pruebe primero?-

Lentamente, Sadaharu se puso de rodillas quedando su cara a la misma altura del pantalon de Kaoru. desabrochó su pantalon y se lo quitó dejandolo en calzoncillos, su sonrisa se acentuaba a medida que se sentia mas cerca de ver y sentir la unica parte del cuerpo de la serpiente que no habia tenido oportunidad de conocer. Por otra parte, Kaoru, rojo hasta las orejas no podia moverse, su mente le decia que era una locura lo que estaba haciendo y que debia detenerse, pero su cuerpo no le hacia caso, al contrario, su cuerpo respondia a todo lo que el rey de la data le hacia.

Las manos de Sadaharu recorrian el entrepierna de Kaoru haciendo que éste cerrara sus ojos, se estaba excitando, y lo estaba logrando con rapidez. Al fin el data king sale de su incertidumbre y quita la unica prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de Kaoru dejandolo completamente al desnudo, Inui habia llegado bastante lejos y ya habia demostrado definitivamente sus intenciones con la serpiente.

-como lo pense-dijo observando el miembro tomandolo cuidadosamente con sus manos-me doy cuenta que has estado esperando este momento-sonrió viendo la cara palida de Kaoru. acercó su boca al miembro y le pasó la punta de su lengua suavemente provocando contracciones en el cuerpo de la serpiente. Se levantó colocandose nuevamente frente al rostro de Kaoru.-quieres que te de un beso ¿verdad?-sonrió maliciosamente.

-por, por que lo haces?-dijo Kaoru cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios.

Sadaharu acentuó su sonrisa,sus manos no soltaban el miembro de la serpiente haciendo que éste se excitara al maximo. Acerco su boca al oido del menor y le susurró:

-...porque ambos lo deseamos...-despues de esas palabras el mayor lamió seductoramente la oreja del otro y de la oreja pasó a besar sus labios con intensidad.

Al probar los labios de Inui, Kaoru no se resistió mas y se dejó llevar por sus sensaciones. A medida que los besos se intesificaban la temperatura aumentaban considerablemente, la serpiente tomaba las mejillas de su atacante con sus manos a fin de hacer mas intenso el beso, poco a poco sus manos recorrian los hombros, los brazos, el abdomen, hasta llegar al pantalon de Inui y asi desabrocharlo y quitarlo de su camino, despues de eliminar tambien de su camino los calzoncillos, solo habia dejado de su atacante la camisa.

-espera-dijo Kaoru separando a Iuni de si para poder respirar. Su respiracion acelerada le decian al rey de la data que estaba logrando su objetivo.

-¿te excito?-sonrió Inui. miró fijamente los ojos de Kaoru que se veia bastante sonrrojado, ya no era pena ni miedo, estaba excitado y con deseos de seguir hasta el final. sin pensarlo lo volvió a besar y esta vez no lo dejó escapar.

En aquel momento las palabras ya no se oian, solo los gemidos y las respiraciones entrecortadas de los dos jovenes. Pegados a la pared se podia notar la pasion desenfrenada entre el rey de la data y la serpiente, cada embestida de Inui era un gemido mas fuerte de Kaoru, su dolor aumenteba en intensidad, eso hizo que un beso de su atacante sellara sus labios, ahora el unico sonido que salia de Kaoru eran sus suspiros

La velocidad aumentaba, el calor se elevaba, para los dos jovenes el tiempo se habia detenido, los movimientos eroticos de ambos jovenes era lo unico perceptible en ese momento. Sadaharu arremetia contra el cuerpo de Kaoru a la vez que su mano sostenia el miembro de su victima.

Kaoru apretaba sus ojos anunciando que ya no podia mas y sus quejidos eran mas frecuentes, pero Inui no lo dejaba ir tan facilmente, queria saciarse y aun no lo lograba.

-sa...sada...¡no!...-se quejaba Kaoru pidiendole a Inui con la voz entrecortada que se detuviera.

-aun no...-decia Sadaharu entre gemidos acelerados.

Kaoru bajaba la cabeza, ya no podia mas, intentaba separarse del cuerpo del otro, pero Inui lo sostenia con fuerza, queria desahogarse, ya estaba cerca de lograrlo.

-me voy...a correr...-dijo kaoru sin ya poder mas

-espera...lo haremos...juntos-dijo Sadaharu acercando su boca al cuello de la serpiente para luego envolverla en sus besos.

Al fin llega el momento en el que los dos chicos alcanzan lo maximo de su excitacion corriendose al mismo tiempo, la sensacion de alivio que recorrio los cuerpos de los dos amantes fue enorme. Finalmente Sadaharu deja ir a Kaoru quien respirando hondo se agacha en el suelo para descansar.

Despues de un largo rato descansando Inui sin decir nada mas tomo sus calzoncillos y sus pantalones para ponerselos, mientras, Kaoru tambien hacia lo mismo de espaldas al otro. Cuando el mayor termina de vestirse se acerca a donde la serpiente se vestia con su tipica sonrisa sadica.

-no estuviste mal-dijo Inui en voz baja en la oreja de la serpiente quien por su mirada parecia molesto

-ni te atrevas a decirle esto a alguien-advirtió Kaoru.

-vamos, no estaras desconfiando de mi?-preguntó Inui sonriente, acercandose de nuevo a la oreja del menor-...tranquilo...esto solo quedara entre nosotros...-despues de decirle eso lamió el cuello de la serpiente haciendo que a éste se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

FLASH BACK END...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡que desastre!-exclamó el pelirrojo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el baño de chicos. Porque, la verdad es que era un completo desastre, y entre ese caos se encontraba Kunimitsu todo empapado por el agua del lavamanos que se habia roto.(¿o fue provocado?)

-Kikumaru, cuando salgamos de aqui, daras 50 vueltas alrededor de la cancha, por dejarme solo con este problema, y principalmente por haber hecho que cayera en este castigo absurdo-dijo el rubio de forma severa mientras sacudia sus brazos mojados y se quitaba sus anteojos empañados.

Los dos chicos corrieron rapidamente a auxiliar al bochou ayudandolo a recoger los pedazos de la llave tirados en el piso, entonces Eiji se levantó para pedirle disculpas a su sensei por su irresponsabilidad.

-de verdad lo siento capitan, necesitaba salir un momento para hablar con...-se disculpaba el neko, pero Oishi lo interrumpio.

-fue mi culpa, yo fui quien lo metio en este embrollo-Syuichiroh tambien se levantó para tratar de salvar a Eiji. Al oir eso, Kunimitsu alzó una de sus cejas, le parecio interesante lo que el moreno le estaba diciendo.-la verdad es que yo fui quien golpeó primero al estupido de Fuji-el moreno bajó la mirada. En uno de los cubiculos del baño, se encontraba escondido Syusuke que pensaba salir para arruinarle el truco al bochou, pero al oir lo que Oishi habia dicho prefirió no moverse de ahi.

-crei que la causa de tu pelea era Kikumaru-dijo el rubio limpiando sus anteojos con la camisa del pelirrojo que lo veia con las dos cejas levantadas Ó.Ó

Todos lo que estaban en el baño se quedaron en silencio, el moreno y el pelirrojo mas el rubio que estaba en el medio limpiando sus anteojos ovalados como si no hubiera dicho nada fuera de lo normal.

-pues...en realidad...si fue por mi causa-dijo Eiji.-es que le hice algo malo a Oishi con Fuji-con la cabeza baja sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. Kunimitsu aun no comprendia nada-lo que sucedio fue...-el neko trataba de hablar, pero no lograba que las palabras salieran de su boca, entonces Syuichiroh intervino.

-Fuji se atrevio a acostarse con Eiji...aun sabiendo que él estaba conmigo-dijo dirigiendo su mirada directo a la cara del pelirrojo que no escondia su sonrrojo.

El silencio se hizo presente en ese momento, incluso Tezuka que siempre parece no importarle nada, quedó anonadado, Syusuke desde el cubículo, no pudo evitar congelarse al escuchar tal secreto ahora revelado. en el baño apenas se podia escuchar el agua saliendo de la tuberia rota. El bochou hizo un gran esfuerzo para disimular su gran sorpresa, y mucho mas cuando se trataba de la persona con quien estaba a punto de acostarse.

-por eso...lo golpeé-dijo Oishi con la cabeza baja y la voz sombría.

Tezuka volteó disimuladamente hacia el cubículo a donde Syusuke se escondia regresando rapidamente su mirada hacia Eiji y Syuishiroh. haciendo un gran esfuerzo para volver en si respiró profundamente, tomando nuevamente su postura fria.

-...el...no esta aqui...-dijo el rubio casi sin poder disimular su asombro-...y...perdon por mi...intromision-se disculpo el bochou tragando saliva y cerrando sus ojos.

-oh, claro...no se preocupe capitan...-dijo Oishi-...bueno, yo deberia regresar a la cocina antes que Momoshiro se de cuenta que no estoy ahi-sonrió el moreno saliendo del baño-Eiji, mejor quedate con Tezka, debes ayudarlo-el neko lo escucho y se quedó con Kunimitsu a ayudarlo a limpiar.

Despues que el moreno se marchó, quedaron el neko y el bochou solos en el desastroso baño, y claro, Syusuke escondido en el cubiculo paralizado, no esperaba que Syuichiroh lo dejara al descubierto, ya no tenia el valor para salir y dejar que Eiji lo viera.

Mientras tanto Tezuka seguia parado con la vista al suelo-"ahora entiendo como cai aqui"-pensó el mayor. volteo sus ojos hacia el neko que estaba limpiando el agua regada en el piso. A pesar de que el pelirrojo no tenia culpa alguna, el rubio no podia evitar ver al neko como una amenaza para él, no debia pensar eso, pero igual queria tomarlo por el cuello y apretarlo hasta verlo muerto, porque Eiji tuvo el privilegio de sentir a Syusuke primero que él. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, era la unica forma de expresar su ira en silencio, se sentia como un verdadero tonto, su mente se habia dejado enredar en las palabras y los besos de Syusuke, incluso llegó a pensar que podria haber algo entre él y el castaño.

-no sigas limpiando el suelo-dijo Tezuka secamente haciendo que Eiji se detuviera-el lavamanos ya esta roto y el agua solo seguira saliendo-

Eiji sin decir nada prefirió hacer caso de lo que le habia dicho el mayor, asi que salió del baño. Cuando sus pasos ya no se oian por el pasillo Tezuka respiró hondo y se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-ya no hay nadie, puedes salir- dijo friamente Kunimitsu.

Despues de unos segundos al fin Syusuke tuvo el valor de salir de su escondite, su cabeza agachada hacia ver que se sentia bastante mal como para comentar algo sobre lo sucedido, al pasar frente a Tezuka se detuvo un momento para mirar su rostro, pero el bochou miraba hacia otra parte expresandole enorme odio, eso no podia esconderlo.Cuando el castaño llega a la puerta la voz del rubio lo detienen:

-cuando salgamos de esta pesadilla tambien daras 50 vueltas a traves de la cancha-dijo con frialdad el mayor.

Syusuke se desanimó mas al oir eso, esperaba que su capitan le dijera algo como "no quiero volver a ver tu horrible cara" o "eres patetico". son cosas que alguien diria en esa situacion, se sintió confundido.

-eres patetico-dijo en voz baja el bochou. Ahora el castaño escucho algo de lo que Tezuka le diria en un momento asi, al fin compredió como se sentia el mayor. Finalmente salió del baño dejando al mayor solo ahogandose en su furia.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	6. El SIDA los volvio LOCOS!

Aqui de nuevo con un capitulo mas de esta historia que me esta volviendo loca (aun mas), despues de tantas revelaciones vistas en el cap. 5 ya no se me ocurre mas nada, el problema se hace cada vez mas grande y estoy perdiendo el control de esto. Igual, les mostrare lo que pude sacar en este nuevo cap...disfrutenlo...

Cap. 6:¡el SIDA los volvió LOCOS!

-...tu...¿amas a Sadaharu?...-

Fue la pregunta dicha por Momoshiro despues de haber besado los labios del pequeño principe. Esa reaccion de su sempai dejo alarmado al ojigato que no podia moverse ni articular palabra alguna, estaba pasando por una crisis emocional donde no sabia quien era o que es lo que queria, o, a quien queria, tal vez era el calor que los azotaba a todos en ese instante, lo cierto era, que tenia que responder a la pregunta que le acababan de hacer los labios que estaban posados frente a los suyos.

-...Mo...mo...yo...-titubeaba el ojigato entre suspiros. pero esos suspiros fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de oishi a la cocina (N/A que lata con este tipo, siempre interrumpiendo cuando las cosas estan apunto de caramelo...).

-perdon por irme asi de repente Momo, era una... oh, Ryoma, estas aqui-dijo el moreno al llegar a la cocina y ver al peque bebiendo un poco de agua mientras Momoshiro trapeaba el suelo, ambos chicos con las caras serias-por cierto¿has visto a Syusuke?-

El peque sobresaltado se levantó de la mesa donde estaba recostado derramando agua en el suelo-eh, si, lo...deje alla arriba terminando de limpiar-respondió el ojigato volviendo en si.

Oishi frunció el ceño, era extraño que ni el mismo Ryoma supiera donde esta Syusuke¿sera que se lo tragó el suelo¿o encontró una salida y se fue sin decirle nada a nadie?. Despues de hacerse esas preguntas a si mismo se dió la vuelta y se marchó dejando nuevamente solos a Momoshiro y a Ryoma.

Inmediatamente el pelisparados se avalanzó otra vez sobre el cuerpo del pequeño acosandolo y poniendolo mas nervioso.

-aun no me has respondido-dijo Momoshiro con seguridad.

-pues...yo...¡ya basta si Momoshiro!...no se que quieres conmigo, yo solo vine por que mis conciencias me estaban volviendo loco y era mejor venir aqui a pedirte disculpas que quedarme solo con ellos-dijo Ryoma ya exaltado, luego salió corriendo dejando a Momoshiro boquiabierto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-aun no comprendo algo-dijo Kaoru a Sadaharu todavía en sus piernas.

-¿por que con Ryoma y no otro?-adivinó Sadaharu aun recostado.

-¿eh?, como sabias que iba a preguntar eso?-dijo Kaoru sorprendido.

-te conozco...-respondió el mayor sonriendo.

-como sea, quiero una respuesta, y mas vale que sea una muy buena-insistió la serpiente.-y ya levantate de mis piernas porque se me durmieron-se quejó.

-esta bien, esta bien-dijo Sadaharu entre risas levantandose, sentado, se quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos de la serpiente-...¿estas listo para darme un beso?-preguntó sonrojando a Kaoru.

-...¬.¬...tu no cambias ¿verdad?-dijo el menor.

Sadaharu tomó las mejillas de Kaoru dandole un dulce y suave beso. Al separar sus labios de Sadaharu, Kaoru se sorprendió al notar la acelerada respiracion del sempai.

-vamos a hacerlo aqui y ahora ¿que te parece?-dijo Inui bastante animado asustando al menor.

-¡FSHHH!...¿estas loco?...-se exaltó la serpiente empujando al data king.

-vamos, se que tu tambien quieres-dijo Inui insinuante-la temperatura de tu cuerpo, tu respiracion y tus mejillas sonrojadas me dan un 89 de posibilidades de querer tener sexo conmigo ahora mismo-

Las cejas levantadas de la serpiente daban a entender a Sadaharu que estaba loco si creia que le iba a permitir hacerle eso.

-...creo que ire a la cocina a buscar algo de beber...-dijo Kaoru levantandose sin quitar sus ojos de los de Sadaharu-...mientras...podrias terminar de limpiar este lugar-termino la serpiente saliendo del laboratorio dejando a Inui solo sentado en el suelo viendo el desastroso salon.

-...bien...-dijo Inui resignado.-...ahora...¿por donde empiezo?

En uno de los pasillos del colegio va caminado Eiji pensativo:

-"que extraño se veia Tezca, parecia muy nervioso...como si estuviera escondiendo algo"..."esa tuberia se veia bastante dañada...no creo que haya sido un accidente"...¡nya!...si que hace calor en este lugar...y de nuevo mi bandita se aflojó-se quejó al tocar su bandita que se resbalaba sola.

El neko ve a Kaoru salir de uno de los laboratorios y se alegra de ver a alguien a demas de Syuichiroh o Tezuka. Cuando la serpiente ya esta pasando por su lado Eiji lo se le tira encima abrazandolo.

-¡NYAAA! mamushi me alegra tanto verte!, ya me habia aburrido de ver a Tezca...-exclamó el neko con mucha alegria asustando a Kaoru-...¬.¬...no le vayas a decir eso a él ¿si?...-susurró.

Kaoru no pudo evitar sentirse aterrado ante esa reaccion del neko...la verdad es que Eiji es una de las pocas personas que mas le dan miedo a la serpiente.

-...co, como me llamaste?-tartamudeó Kaoru con las mejillas rojas.

Eiji no se despegaba de Kaoru sonriendo como loco, hasta que se percata de la expresion de la serpiente.

-oye Kaoru¿te sientes bien?, pareces asustado-dijo el neko.

-no...no tengo nada...me...me tengo que ir...-titubeó Kaoru tratando de safarse de los brazos del neko.

-¡NOOOO!...no puedes dejarme solo...sentemonos a hablar-dijo el pelirrojo halando a Kaoru hacia si-...este lugar es mas aburrido, pero tu y yo podemos hacerlo muuuy entretenido¿que piensas?-preguntó Eiji pestañeando rapido mirando la cara roja de la serpiente.

-O.O...lo...lo siento...n, no puedo quedarme-tartamudeó la serpiente safandose al fin de Eiji quien puso ojitos de gatito triste al ver que uno de sus pocos entretenimientos se les escapaba de las manos.

Cuando Kaoru va caminando para dirigirse a la cocina se encuentra a Kunimitsu quien venia hacia donde estaba el neko, cuando el capitan pasa cerca de la serpiente, éste lo detiene.

-¡fshhh!...capitan, deberia reprimir a Kikumaru, acaba de decirme que ya esta aburrido de usted-dijo la serpìente con sonrisa maliciosa...volteo a ver al neko que se le pusieron los ojos pequeñitos de la pena-...tambien dijo que ya no aguantaba su olor a baño de escuela-eso ultimo llamo mas la atencion del rubio quien dirigió inmediatamente su mirada severa a Eiji quien se habia tapado la cara de la enorme verguenza por lo que la serpiente habia dicho...que por supuesto, era mentira.

Despues de haber dicho tales barbaridades se dió la vuelta y se marcho como si nada hubiera pasado dejando a Eiji solo en el pasillo con Tezuka.

Eiji apartaba lentamente cada dedo de su cara dejandola ver, cuando sus dedos ya no lo estan tapando, aun con sus mejillas rosadas se digna a hablar-...¿va a matarme?-

Kunimitsu no le respondia, solo lo miraba, pero, en lo mas profundo de su mente pensamientos oscuros le daban vueltas-"¿que si voy a matarte?...no, como crees...matarte seria muy simple...seria mejor mutilar poco a poco cada parte de tu promiscuo cuerpo con tal de causarte el mayor dolor posible: despues de acabar con tus brazos y piernas te cortaré el abdomen, luego, con tu cabeza haré un estofado que despues repartiré a los tigres del zoologico para que se lo coman, y finalmente, cortare tu repugnante pene junto con tu trasero en tantos pedazos que Syusuke ya no podra seguirlos usando..."-

-capitan...-dijo Eiji abanicando su mano frente los ojos del rubio que luego volvió en si.

-...debemos lavar otro baño si queremos salir de aqui-dijo con severidad el capitan yendose hacia el otro baño que limpiaria, detras de él, el neko. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaoru caminaba hacia la cocina para buscar algo de beber cuando se encuentra a Ryoma en el camino; no sabia por que, pero la presencia de ese chiquillo ya le estaba pareciendo irritante, despues de haber visto la forma tan descarada en que Sadaharu le dijo que él y Ryoma habian tenido algo le daban ganas a la serpiente de tirar al joven al suelo y aplastarle la cabeza, pero como es un ser pacifico, tiene que dejarlo ir. al pasar al lado del pequeño los choques electricos entre ambos chicos fue tan fuerte que Kaoru no resistió mas y le hablo al pequeño.

-a donde vas?-interrogó la serpiente con frialdad deteniendo al peque quien luego puso una sonrisa cinica

-...no creo que eso te importe...-respondio Ryoma con atrevimiento.

Kaoru asombrado de la respuesta del pequeño perdió su preciado control y se decidio a tomar al joven de la camisa pegandolo de la pared.

-¡fshh! sabes que Echizen? me canse de ti y de tus respuestas-dijo Kaoru con enojo. Pero a Ryoma no parecia importarle lo que Kaoru sintiera en ese momento, solo lo veia.

-descuida mamushi, nada mas iba a limpiar mi pasillo-dijo con suma calma el pequeño.

se quedaron paralizados un buen rato, hasta que al fin Kaoru, lleno de ira decidio soltar la camisa del ojigato y dejarlo ir.

Despues que Ryoma se deshace de la serpiente, se aproxima al laboratorio donde Sadaharu limpiaba, pero antes de acercase lo atacó la indecision.

-"¡tonto que acabas de hacer!"-dijo el "yo" bueno del peque.

-lo intente si, trate de arreglarme con Momoshiro, pero no funcionó ¿ok?-dijo el Ryoma verdadero.

-bien hecho muchacho,hiciste lo correcto, sabia que ese pelisparados se traia algo feo entre labios-dijo el "yo" malo felicitando al Ryoma verdadero.

-¿crees que hice bien?-preguntó inseguro el Ryoma verdadero al "yo" malo.

-por supuesto que histe mal-interrumpió el "yo" bueno antes de que el malo dijera algo-lo aceptaria si la burrada la hubieras cometido con Sakuma te la habria perdonado, pero esto no, él es tu amigo-

-¿que hizo mal?, Takeshi lo besó¡acaso esperabas que él te besara?-dijo el malo viendo la cara del peque que negaba con la cabeza respondiendo su pregunta-¿ves?, no esperaba ser besado, solo queria arreglarse con Momoshiro¿y que hizo él?, la cagó, salió con otra cosa...-seguia peleando el malo, mientras, el bueno atrajo la atencion del principe con una pregunta.

-dime¿que sentiste cuando Momo te beso?-pregunto el "yo" bueno con curiosidad.

-mmm...la verdad...-se quedo pensativo el Ryoma verdadero-...sentí...calidez...-respondio el peque un tanto indeciso.

-calidez...mmm...fue lo mismo que senti...claro, yo soy tu-dijo el "yo" bueno, el malo ya se habia cansado de escuchar tanta tonteria.

--¡ay ya basta si!..."senti calidez"...-se burló el malo-...parecen unos tontos, mejor vamos con Sadaharu que ya la serpiente lo dejo solo, un aperfecta oportunidad para aprovecharnos de él.-dijo de forma animada.

El Ryoma verdadero, sin prestarle atencion a su "yo" bueno, siguió al "yo" malo dirigiendose al laboratorio donde Sadaharu limpiaba, cuando llega asoma su cabeza y ve al sempai de espaldas limpiando una de las mesas.

-si sigues hablando solo terminaras atado con una camisa de fuerzas y encerrado en una habitacion con paredes acolchonadas.-dijo Inui sorprendiendo al principe quien se sonrojó de la pena que lo hayan visto hablando solo.

-eh...yo...yo...-trataba de hablar Ryoma, pero las palabras no le salian-...¿como sabias que estaba aqui?-preguntó.

-...yo lo se todo Echizen...-dijo Inui entre sonrisas-...y claro, escuche que discutias con Kaoru en el pasillo-

Eso ultimo dejó pensativo al peque quien aun tenia dudas sobre lo que pasaba entre Sadaharu y Kaoru. Pero como todo pequeño, la curiosidad en él no se hizo esperar.

-Kaoru y tu tienen algo ¿verdad? por eso su reaccion cuando le contó lo del parque aquella-"¡niño valiente!" exclamó en tono victorioso el peque en su mente al atreverse a hacer esa pregunta, ahora solo esperaba una respuesta del sempai.

Inui paro de limpiar el meson del laboratorio al escuchar la pregunta tan directa del pequeñin, y hacindo caso de lo que habia oido se fue acercando lentamente quedando bastante cerca del cuerpo de Ryoma; a continuacion tomó la mano del ojigato haciendo que éste se sonrrojara en su maxima expresion.

-dime Ryoma ¿que sentiste aquella noche en el parque?-pregunto Sadaharu. Su voz se oia suave y serena haciendo hervir las mejilla de Ryoma.

Él no esperaba esa reaccion de su sempai, al contrario, esperaba una respuesta como "si pequeño idiota, yo me acuesto con la serpiente" o "no se como responderte, el y yo teniamos algo, pero...llegaste tu y mi vida se enredó", a decir verdad, esperaba que le diera la segunda respuesta, aunque la primera tambien se oyó bien, por la forma en que se expresaba de Kaoru. Pero no fue asi, Sadaharu le vino con algo completamente diferente, es como si lo sucedido entre él y Momoshiro nunca hubiera pasado, a cambio, le viene con esa pregunta. Pero él, haciendose el interesante quiso hacer el papel de duro con Inui al no responder su pregunta.

-te hice una pregunta...mejor dicho, dos-dijo secamente el pequeño tomando por sorpresa a Inui quien no se quedó atras.

-y yo la evadí para hacerte otra-contestó Sadaharu con igual frialdad. en ese momento el ambiente se tornó frio entre los dos jovenes. Pero algo extraño pasaba por la mente de Inui; al parecer Ryoma se le estaba haciendo atractivo con esa reaccion y sentia ganas de hacerlo rabiar mas para asi llevarlo al punto que mas le gusta llevar a las personas con las que se quiere acostar, pero...-"espera¿acaso te olvidaste de Kaoru?"-inmediatamente esa interrogante paso por su mente, aunque rapidamente fue opacada por los dorados ojos del principe que seguian mirandolo fijamente.

Ryoma se dio cuenta de la forma en que Sadaharu lo observaba, no tardó mucho en descubrirlo porque ya habia visto esa expresion la noche en que El mayor lo tomo de los hombros y le dio un beso que le erizó hasta la ultima parte de su cuerpo, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a caer en su juego.

-ya se lo que piensas hacer Sadaharu, ya lo hiciste antes-dijo Ryoma con tono de satisfaccion como si hubiera atrapado a Inui.

Pero éste hizo como si no le hubiera importado lo que le acababan de decir.

-¿que pensarias si lo volviera a hacer?-dijo Sadaharu con su rostro mas sombrio que antes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-lo se Kawuamura...si...si...aja...-Oishi hablando por telefono co Kawamura. Al parecer la noticia de los castigos de los integrantes del equipo Seigaku habia llegado a oidos de la profesora Ryusaki, ademas claro, que hoy no fueron a las practicas.

-aqui todos estan preocupados por ustedes-dijo Kawuamura viendo a los pocos jugadores sentados en los bancos (N/A Sakuma, Tomoka, Horio...nada importante).

-y aqui todos estamos hambrientos y acalorados-dijo Oishi mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

-oye, Tezka se debe estar muriendo de la rabia ¿cierto?-dijo el rubio en tono burlon.

-¿bromeas?, acaba de romper un lavamanos-dijo Oishi tambien en forma burlona.

-diablos, definitivamente se esta volviendo loco...oye, debo colgar, me estan llamando...me cuentas depues, adios-se despidió Kawuamura colgando despues el telefono.

Depues de hablar por teléfono con Kawuamura, Oishi quedó en silencio por unos segundos pensando en sus intestinos que cada vez subian mas la voz, al fin decide volver a la realidad. Pero cuando se voltea se encuentra con una sorpresota:

¡¡¡¡PUUMM!!!!

Syuichiroh cae con fuerza tendido en el suelo a causa de un fuerte golpe a uno de sus ojos. Aturdido y con el ojo casi sangrando ya que es la segunda vez que lo golpean el moreno levanta la mirada para reconocer a quien lo habia golpeado de forma tan sorpresiva, cuando se le aclara la vista:

-¿Syusuke?...-fue lo que pudo decir oishi. Asi es, Fuji habia llegado hasta el moreno hecho una fiera y lo habia tomado desprevenido con un poderoso golpe en el ojo izquierdo.

-esto, es por meterte en mis asuntos-dijo el castaño sacudiendo su mano por lo fuerte que habia golpeado. Se dio la vuelta decidido a marcharse pero Oishi lo detuvo.

-espera¿de que hablas?-pregunto el moreno intentando levantarse del suelo.

Syusuke bajo la cabeza y con cierta ironia sonreia-imbecil, me delataste con Tezka-gritó el cataño.

Desde lejos, en otros salones el resto de lo chicos oian los gritos desde el pasillo donde los dos jovenes discutian, pero las palabras eran imposibles de entender, solo se podia saber que alguien estaba gritando.

-espera-dijo Oishi ya levantandose del piso-¿como sabes eso? tu no estabas ahi-el moreno se detuvo a pensar, mientras, Syusuke seguia riendo-...o si estabas?-

-ya no seguire perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, me largo-dijo el castaño dandose vuelta.

-¿estabas con Tezka?-preguntó dudoso Oishi. El ojiazul se regresó a donde estaba Oishi tomandolo bruzcamente de la camisa. El moreno se le queda mirando fijamente a los ojos entendiendo la reaccion de Syusuke-entre tu y Tezka hay algo ¿cierto?-preguntó el moreno con tranquilidad. Fuji no le dio ninguna respuesta dandole a entender al moreno que estaba en lo correcto.

-...que te importa-dijo Syusuke con frialdad, despues tiró a Oishi en el piso de nuevo con crueldad dejandolo tirado en el suelo. Pero Oishi se dio cuenta rapido de que él si estaba en el baño con Tezuka, al principio se sorprendio de que el capitan estuviera en algo extraño con el castaño, pero despues se sintio molesto.

-asi que no te bastó con abusar de Eiji ¿verdad?-escucho Syusuke a su espalda. se dio la vuelta viendo a Oishi con la mirada baja, sus ojos no se veian, solo habia una sombra cubriendolos, parecia a punto de atacarlo.

-¡repitelo!-dijo Syusuke en tono desafiante acercandose al suelo donde se encontraba Oishi.

-debo suponer que estabas en el baño con Tezca pasando el calor hasta que llegamos Eiji y yo-dijo el moreno ignorando que le habian dicho anteriormente, continuo con una sonrisa en sus labios-ahora comprendo porque has venido a golpearme, Tezca se molesto al enterarse de que te habias acostado con Eiji, entonces despues que nos fuimos decidio que ya no queria pasar el calor contigo-termino de decir, su sonrisa se acentuó, esa increible la expresion sadica que Oishi mostraba en su rostro, casi parecida a la de Syusuke cuando esta a punto de atacar a alguien.

El castaño rapidamente lo tomo de la camisa con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, los dos brillantes safiros miraban con furia a los marrones y desafiantes ojos de Syushiroh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Mientras el colegio se caia a pedazos por los habitantes que habia adentro de él, en las canchas de tenis el resto de los jugadores estaban desanimados y sin ganas de practicar porque les faltaban los jugadores que si saben ponerle emocion a las cosas.

-mmm...esto no esta bien-dijo la profesora Ryusaki observando la cancha y los que practicaban.

-tiene razon, falta Sadaharu y sus datos, ademas del resto del equipo-dijo Horio que estaba parado al lado de la profesora.

-¿solo Sadaharu?, falta la persona ,mas importante del equipo, el mas maravilloso, el mas poderoso, el mas guapo...-exclamó Tomoka.

-ah, cierto, Tezka-termino de decir Horio. La chica se le quedó mirando como si hubiera dicho algo tonto.

-¬.¬...eres un tonto...¡¡¡hablo de Ryoma!!!-le gritó la chica al oido de Horio dejandolo aturdido.

-abuela, no podemos dejarlos ahi encerrados, ademas, el aire acondicionado se daño, podrian sofocarse-opinó Sakuma mirando a su abuela con cara de preocupacion.

-...-la profesora quedo pensativa un momento, hasta que al fin dio una respuesta-hay que sacarlos de ahi-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-estúpido Ryoma...ni siquiera se porque se atrevio a acercarse ami si de todos modos iba a salir corriendo...-se quejaba Momoshiro mientras limpiaba la cocina. Cuando llega Kaoru y se acerca a beber agua.

Cuando la serpiente bebia agua observaba a Momoshiro del otro lado de la cocina, no sabia por que, pero no podia dejar de mirar el trasero del ojivioleta, se atormentaba al darse cuenta la forma en que veia al chico-"¡diablos!, ya deja de mirarlo Kaidoh¿no ves que es tontoshiro?...pero...desde este angulo no se ve tan mal...¡basta!...solo lo veo porque me sorprende que lo tenga tan...bien ejercitados...si, eso..."-pensaba la serpiente haciendose la idea de que no veia a Momoshiro por morbo.

Momoshiro se dio cuenta de que la serpiente no dejaba de mirar su parte trasera enojandose con las mejillas rojas.

-¡¡¿¿que estas mirado mamushi??!!-gritó el ojivioleta parandose frente a Kaoru quien no presto atencion alguna a la pregunta de Momoshiro, al contrario, siguió bebiendo agua como si no hubiera nadie ahi reclamandole.

El ojimorado se molesto mas con la indiferencia del chico reptil tomandolo de la camisa y mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿que diablos ocurre contigo?-interrogó Momoshiro sin una gota de paciencia llamando la atencion de Kaoru.

-...-la serpiente se quedo mirandolo fijamente-...eso debo preguntartelo a ti-termino de decir la serpiente. El pelisparados lo soltó bruscamente, sus mejillas se enrrojecieron por lo que Kaoru le habia dicho.

Momoshiro se dio la vuelta muy avergonzado y la vez furioso de que la serpiente lo haya visto sonrojarse, pero ¿por que lo hizo? la serpiente no le dijo nada importante, solo le pregunto que le sucedia, ademas que ya no queria seguir viendo a la serpiente desnudarlo con la mirada.

-¿por que golpeaste a Sadaharu?-se oyó al otro lado de la cocina la voz de Kaoru haciendole una pregunta a Momoshiro en un tono seco. Momoshiro le respondio inmediatamente, ya se sabia de memoria la respuesta.

-por idiota-

-esa respuesta no me gusta-dijo Kaoru secante esperando que el ojivioleta le contestara de mejor forma.

-no tengo otra cosa que decirte, se porto como un idiota y le di su merecido-termino de decir el de segundo, su mirada cambio rapido de un rostro serio y frio, a uno sombrio y burlon.-¿acaso te molestó que le haya hecho daño a "tu chico"?-preguntó el pelisparados con una sonrrisota en sus labios. antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la serpiente ya estaba encima de él con fuego en su mirada recostandolo bruscamente de la mesa.

El choque electrico entre las miradas furiosas de ambos jovenes se hacian sentir a lo lejos del lugar, hasta que una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kaoru tomando por sorpresa a Momoshiro.

-¿por que mejor no vas alla arriba a los laboratorios a ver como tu pequeño Ryoma trata de acercarse a Inui esperando a que éste le repita el beso que le dio la noche anterior?-dijo la serpiente. Como odio tener que pensar eso de que Sadaharu podria volver a caer en su juego de el dia anterior con Ryoma, pero eso fue lo unico que se le pudo ocurrir para hacer rabiar a Momoshiro y convencerlo de que subiera al laboratorio a provocarle problemas a Inui y al peque, pero es que aun la rabia no se le habia pasado.

-¿que has dicho? O.O-pregunto Momoshiro desconcertado

Inmediatamente el pelisparados soltó a la serpiente y se fue corriendo a donde le habia dicho que se encontraba Ryoma. No podia creer como despues de tantos problemas ocurridos, todo lo que Momoshiro tuvo que hacer, tenia que seguir acercandose a Inui tan descaradamente. Detras de Momoshiro tambien corria Kaoru pensando en lo mismo, en matar a Ryoma.

Al llegar al laboratorio se encontraron con algo definitivamente desepcionante para ambos jovenes: Sadaharu, sosteniendo los hombros de Ryoma lo besaba con intensidad, mientras el peque le correspondia con mucha mas intensidad. Momoshiro quedo paralizado ante lo que veia, al igual que Kaoru, que a pesar que se lo temia, no esperaba ver que su Inui despues de haberle dicho cosas tan lindas como que es su mascota favorita, lo estuviese viendo besando de nuevo a Ryoma.

Inmediatamente que llegaron Kaoru y Momoshiro, Sadaharu solto rapido a Ryoma sorprendido de que lo hubieran atrapado nuevamente arremetiendo contra Ryoma, porque no solo lo volvio a ver Momoshiro en pleno acto, sino que tambien Kaoru habia comprobado por sus propios ojos lo que le habia dicho Inui en aquel momento en que la serpiente lo golpeó, ademas calro, despues de haberle confesado que la unica persona a la que le gusta hacerle esa clase de cosas era a él, definitivamente los calculos del rey de la data estaban fallando.

En cambio Ryoma, que no se sabia que tenia mas rojas, las mejillas o las orejas se separo del cuerpo de Sadaharu tan rapido como pudo y no podia evitar mirar con suma sorpresa las caras de Kaoru y Momoshiro, esta vez si que lo habian atrapado, y no tenia como escapar, porque los dos jovenes estaba bloqueando la puerta de salida.

En un instante la expresion de sorpresa de Kaoru cambio convirtiendose en una mirada de enorme furia-¡fshhh!...al diablo el castigo-dijo con enojo lanzandose rapidamente sobre Ryoma quien no pudo escapar de la lluvia de puños que se le venia encima. Por otra parte Momoshiro, sorprendido por lo que Kaoru estaba haciendo, solo se quedaba mirando como la serpiente halaba el cabello del peque en el piso mientras le daba con la otra mano una buena dosis de golpes, pero el pelisparados no sintio compasion por el, ni siquiera prestaba atencion a los gritos de auxilio del pequeño.

Lo que hizo el ojivioleta fue dirigirle a Sadaharu una mirada de eterno odio, éste tambien lo miro, pero con cara de ¡oh oh!, en segundos Momoshiro le habia plantado un puñetazo en la nariz haciendola sangrar nuevamente, despues cayo encima de él dandole mas golpes, pero el rey de la data no se quedaria quieto esta vez, el tambien le devolvia golpes al pelisparados. En fin, el laboratorio se volvio un campo de batalla para los cuatro jovenes que alli peleaban.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras en el otro baño donde Tezuka y Eiji limpiaban, al capitan, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba (tal vez sea que tenga una paralisis en el rostro y por eso es que es tan inexpresivo), seguia furioso y con ganas de matar a su compañero de castigo, cada vez que desviaba su mirada hacia donde estaba Eiji solo pensaba una froma diferente de degollarlo y acabarlo.

-oiga capitan-escucho Tezuka hablar a el neko del otro lado del baño-?por qué rompio a proposito el lavamanos del otro baño?-pregunto Eiji con los ojos todavia en el inodoro.

Kunimitsu se quedó en silencio por unos momentos pensando en la pregunta que el neko le acababa de hacer, de pronto, se percató que ya tenia los brazos de Eiji rodeandolo y lo veia con cara de picardía.

-vamos picaro, confiesa¿a quién estabas escondiendo en el baño que tuvo que romper el lavamanos?-pregunto con animo el neko haciendo que las mejillas del capitan se sonrrojaran inmediatamente.

¡Demonios! descubrieron a Kunimitsu, al parecer su idea de hacer parecer que el lavamanos se descompuso no habia sido del todo creible, ahora estaba acorralado.

-espere un momento-la cara de Eiji de pronto se puso seria y sombria y quitó sus brazos del cuerpo del rubio-era...¿Syusuke?-el neko fruncio el ceño con desconcierto quedando con la mirada fija en la pared que tenia en frente.

-eso es absurdo ¿para que querria romper el lavamanos? ademas, no tengo necesidad de esconder a nadie-dijo Tezuka tratando de discimular lo mas que podia la cara de susto, Pero el neko no hizo caso a lo que dijo.

-no estaba en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en los baños-susurró el neko aun con la mirada perdida en la pared-es decir que él escucho cuando Oishi le dijo que él se habia acostado conmigo-

-¡comun demonio, ya te dije que no tengo porque esconder a nadie!-dijo Tezuka alterado tomando a Eiji de la camisa. Eiji miraba sorprendido a los ojos del capitan poniendolo mas nervioso todavia.

-¡AAHH!-se oyó mas abajo los gritos desesperados de alguien que corria llamando la atencion de Tezuka y Eiji quienes dejaron de lado su conversacion y salieron rapidamente a ver que sucedia.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras tanto en el pasillo Oishi y Syusuke seguian debatiendo quien tiene la mirada mas amenazadora...hasta que...

¡¡PUMM!! se oyó un fuerte golpe en una de las paredes del piso de abajo distrayendo las miradas de Syusuke y Oishi quienes salieron corriendo a ver que sucedia.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso se encontraron a Ryoma, Kaoru, Sadaharu y Momoshiro en plena guerra. Todos contra todos. Habian empezado la pelea en el laboratorio, pero en cuanto Ryoma encontro la oportunidad, se escabullo de entre los puños de Kaoru y salio corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada del colegio. En cuanto a Sadaharu y Momoshiro, el pelisparados habia sido lanzado con fuerza por Sadaharu hacia afuera del laboratorio, de ahi, poco a poco se fueron golpeando hasta llegar a la entrada del colegio a reunirse con Kaoru y Ryoma quienes despues dirigieron sus golpes hacia Takeshi e Inui, Ryoma enfadado golpeando a Momoshiro y Kaoru a Sadaharu.

Aquella escena tenia perplejos a Syusuke y Oishi, tambien se vio la misma impresion en los ojos de Tezuka y Eiji que acababan de llegar. Pero al parecer Ryoma, Sadaharu, Kaoru y Momoshiro no serian los unico peleadores, pues Syusuke aprovechó el descuido de Syuishirohpara avalanzarse sobre él cayendo tambien en el campo de batalla, Eiji quedo impactado aun mas de ver ahora a esos dos peleando de nuevo, y ni pensarlo de Kunimitsu.

-esto es una tragedia-comentó el neko viendo anonadado el espectaculo.

-lo que hace el calor y el encierro-dijo Tezuka con la misma expresion que Eiji.

Todos, a exepcion de Eiji y Tezuka, seguian golpenadose unos a otros, hasta que...

¡CRAC! se oyó en la gran puerta que dividia el colegio con el mundo exterior. Todos de paralizaron en cuanto oyeron ese ruido; de pronto, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar un gran resplandor cegandolos a todos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO... 


End file.
